Harry Potter und der Stab von Myrddin
by flashyflea
Summary: HD Slash Harry weiß genau, dass Malfoy etwas im Schilde führt. Dann schwört er, ihm zu helfen. Und dann weiß er gar nicht mehr, wie ihm geschieht... Kapitel 5 hochgeladen.
1. Wie es der Zufall so will

So, das hier ist also das erste Kapitel von _Harry Potter und der Stab von Myrddin_.

Es spielt in Harrys siebtem Schuljahr, greift aber nur ansatzweise die Geschehnisse aus dem sechsten Band auf (zum Beispiel Harrys, Rons und Hermines Fächerwahl, dass Scrimgeour Zaubereiminister ist, so Kleinigkeiten). Malfoys Eskapade mit dem Verschwindekabinett wie auch Dumbledores Tod sind in dieser Fanfiction allerdings nie geschehen, die Horkruxe spielen auch keine Rolle. Ich denke soviel ist zum Verständnis nötig, alles andere dürfte selbsterklärend sein :)

Zusammenfassung: Harry erwischt Malfoy nachts in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek und ist sich sicher, dass irgendetwas vor sich geht. Mit seiner gewohnten Besessenheit von Malfoy macht er sich daran herauszufinden, was er vorhat und stößt dabei auf mehr, als er erwartet hatte.

Das Ganze wird wohl trotz der Mysteryaction irgendwann in Slash enden, wem das also nicht gefällt, sollte am besten gar nicht erst mit dem Lesen anfangen ;D

Also dann, viel Spaß und hinterlasst vielleicht einen Kommentar, wenn ihr fertig seid und noch zwei Minuten Zeit entbehren könnt

**Kapitel eins : Wie es der Zufall so will**

Hektisch schoss er den wandteppichbehangenen Gang entlang, sich den Umhang, der unsichtbar macht, im Rennen unvorsichtig mit der linken Hand über den Kopf zerrend und in Gedanken Stoßgebete an einen Gott schickend, an den er nicht glaubte. Filchs Schritte hinter ihm wurden leiser und verstummten schließlich; zumindest glaubte er das, denn sein unterdrücktes Keuchen und seine schnellen Schritte auf dem knarzenden Fußboden hätten alle anderen Geräusche mühelos übertönt.

'Ein Grund mehr, sich Sorgen zu machen', dachte Harry, doch noch bevor er sich hätte umdrehen können um sich zu vergewissern, dass Filch die Jagd auf ihn aufgegeben hatte, sah er den spärlich beleuchteten Gang zu seiner Rechten, der ihn geradewegs zum Portrait der Fetten Dame führen würde. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus und ohne weiter auf den Krach zu achten, den er verursachte, hechtete er um die Ecke und blieb schließlich schwer atmend vor dem großen Gemälde stehen, das ihn in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum und damit in Sicherheit bringen würde.

"Letifold", murmelte er und zog sich den Umhang von den Schultern. „_Letifold_!" Die Fette Dame blinzelte ihn aus müden Augen an.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?" Ärgerlich stämmte sie die Hände in die Seiten. Nervös blickte Harry sich um. „Es tut mir Leid. Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss..." „Ja ja, schon gut.", unterbrach ihn das Portrait, schwang zur Seite, und gab damit den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors frei.

Aller Ängste entbunden hauchte er ein kaum verständliches „Danke", stieg durch das Loch und ließ sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin fallen.

'Glück gehabt', dachte er und schloss die Augen, um einen Moment durchzuatmen.

Dann faltete er den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang in seinem Schoß zusammen, nahm sich den Stapel Bücher, den er aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen hatte, und die drei Rollen Pergament, stand auf und machte sich so leise er konnte auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal, in dem die anderen vier Jungen schon seit geraumer Zeit schliefen und auch nicht aufwachten, als Harry die Tür schloss, die Bücher auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich seiner Kleidung und Brille entledigte um kurz darauf endlich ins Land der Träume zu gleiten.

Doch sein Herz pochte noch immer unnatürlich schnell in seiner Brust und hinderte ihn am Einschlafen. Er schob die Decke mit den Füßen an das andere Ende des Himmelbettes und ließ die Geschehnisse noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren.

Das ganze Wochenende schon hatte Hermine ihn dazu gedrängt, die Strafarbeit für Snape so bald er konnte hinter sich zu bringen, damit er am Sonntagabend nicht ohne gemachte Hausaufgaben dasitzen würde. Doch Harry hatte sich nur zu gern von Ron mit auf das Quidditchfeld schleifen lassen und den drei Rollen Pergament langen Aufsatz über den Nutzen von Lobaluggift in die hintersten Kammern seines Gedächtnisses verbannt. Harry wusste selbst, dass das dumm gewesen war, schon bevor Hermine ihn an diesem Sonntagabend mit strengem Blick und einem offensichtlich mühsam zurückgehaltenen „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!" in die Bibliothek schickte, nachdem Harry sie kleinlaut gefragt hatte, was sie über Lobaluge wisse.

Als er seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte, war es weit nach Mitternacht. Harry machte sich also mit dem Umhang seines Vaters und der Karte des Rumtreibers auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Wahrscheinlich hätte er den nicht gemachten Aufsatz einfach mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan, wäre da nicht diese Sache gewesen, die er sowieso hatte recher... Moment.

Die Karte.

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte die Karte mit in die Bibliothek genommen.

_Natürlich_ hatte er die Karte mit in die Bibliothek genommen, sonst hätte Filch ihn schon sehr viel früher erwischt. Doch wo hatte er sie hingetan? Hatte er sie eingesteckt, als er so Hals über Kopf hatte fliehen müssen? Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und tastete mit den Fingern nach seiner Brille, die er unachtsam zu seinen Kleidern und den Büchern auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Als er sie gefunden und aufgesetzt hatte, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte: „_Lumos_." Eilig leerte er sämtliche Hosen- und Umhangstaschen, doch alles, was er fand, waren ein zerkrümelter Eulenkeks und eine Handvoll Kotzpastillen.

Harry stöhnte. Er konnte _unmöglich_ die Karte in der Bibliothek gelassen haben. Es wäre ihm sicher aufgefallen, er hätte sie bestimmt... Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Verdammt." Sein Blick fiel auf die Bücher, die er mitgebracht hatte.

Vielleicht hatte er sie in der Eile einfach dazwischen geschoben...? So leise er konnte packte er ein Buch nach dem anderen am Buchrücken und schüttelte es aus, doch die Karte des Rumtreibers blieb zu seinem Entsetzen verschollen. Harry warf einen angespannten Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Viertel vor zwei. Er war sich sicher, dass Filch noch immer in den Gängen herumlungerte und regelrecht auf einen unglückseligen Schüler wartete. Andererseits hatte er den Umhang, der ihn unsichtbar machen würde und allein der Gedanke daran, dass irgendjemand, womöglich ein Lehrer, die Karte finden könnte, trieb ihn wieder aus dem Bett. Er konnte sie nicht in der Bibliothek liegen lassen.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine schlafenden Zimmergenossen machte Harry sich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, zog er sich den Umhang über und trat dann eilig aus dem Portraitloch, durchaus in dem Bewusstsein, dass er später wohl ein kleines Problem haben würde, wenn er die Fette Dame _wieder_ aufwecken musste. Er verdrängte den Gedanken und sprintete eilig und darauf bedacht, so wenig Lärm wie nur irgendwie möglich zu machen, die Gänge entlang. Erst jetzt, wo er die Karte nicht mehr hatte, bemerkte er, wie unsicher er sich ohne sie fühlte, aber außer seinen eigenen gleichmäßigen Schritten auf dem alten Steinboden hörte er nichts.

Als er schließlich den Flur zur Bibliothek erreichte, wurde er langsamer. Noch einmal sah er sich um, bevor er die Flügeltüren aufstieß und auf Zehenspitzen den großen Raum betrat. Der Tisch, an dem er zuvor Snapes Aufsatz geschrieben hatte, war nahe der Tür, sodass er nur wenige Meter gehen musste. Schon von weitem konnte er das alte, abgenutzte Pergament zusammengefaltet auf dem Fußboden neben eben diesem Tisch liegen sehen. Erleichtert eilte er darauf zu, hob es auf und faltete es auseinander. Mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabs flüsterte er: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Wie er erwartet hatte, breitete sich die verzauberte Karte von Hogwarts auf dem schmutzigen Papier aus. Schnell fand Harry den Punkt mit seinem eigenen Namen in der Bibliothek. Seine Augen huschten über das Pergament, auf der Suche nach Argus Filch, und seine Hoffnung bestätigte sich, als er den kleinen Punkt genau da fand, wo er hingehörte; in Filchs Büro weit, weit weg von der Bibliothek. Wieder zückte er den Zauberstab um die Karte zu löschen, als ihm zwei andere Namen auffielen, die bestimmt _nicht_ dort waren, wo sie eigentlich sein sollten: Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy. Noch dazu befanden sie sich ganz in seiner Nähe und allem Anschein nach bewegten sie sich genau auf ihn zu.

Gebannt starrte Harry auf die Karte, auf der die zwei Punkte seiner Mitschüler dem seinen immer näher kamen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was taten die beiden mitten in der Nacht außerhalb ihrer Schlafsäle? Hatten sie sich davon gestohlen um... naja... Harry verzog das Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment fragte er sich, ob er _wirklich_ wissen wollte, was Malfoy und Pansy nachts trieben, doch seine Neugier, die ihm schon so oft zum Verhängnis geworden war, besiegte ein weiteres Mal seinen gesunden Menschenverstand, der ihm eindringlich dazu riet, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu verschwinden, solange er noch konnte.

Er versicherte sich, dass sein Umhang ihn vollständig bedeckte, dann trat er zwischen den Bücherregalen hervor und postierte sich neben der Tür zur Bibliothek. Es schien tatsächlich, als wären die beiden auf einen nächtlichen Besuch in der Bibliothek aus. Harry wartete verbissen und hielt den Blick starr auf die Karte gerichtet.

Wäre Malfoy _allein_ im Schloss unterwegs gewesen, hätte das Harry viel misstrauischer gemacht, besonders nach dem, was er vor einigen Tagen mitangehört hatte... Doch was hatte Pansy damit zu tun?

Die Punkte näherten sich ihm überraschend schnell und kaum, dass er durch den Spalt zwischen den Flügeltüren hindurchgeblickt hatte, wurden sie kräftig von außen aufgestoßen. Harry stolperte zurück und hatte alle Mühe, den Umhang an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Er rappelte sich auf und schlich den beiden hinterher. Malfoy schien es verdammt eilig zu haben und noch dazu genau zu wissen, wo er hinwollte, denn er peste durch die Bibliothek sodass sowohl Pansy als auch Harry Mühe hatten, mitzuhalten. Harry beeilte sich, sie aufzuholen, denn er konnte sie flüstern hören.

"...hab dir gesagt, ich werde es ihnen erzählen. Wieso sagst du's mir nicht? Ich könnte dir hel-" - „Halt den Mund!", zischte Malfoy und blieb abrupt stehen. „Geh zurück ins Bett, du kannst mir nicht helfen." Beleidigt sah Pansy ihn von unten herauf an. „Du bist ungerecht, Draco. Wär es dir lieber, ich würde es allen sagen?" Sie lächelte ihn böse an, doch Malfoy anwortete mit einem kalten Lachen. „_Was _genau willst du ihnen denn erzählen?" „Dass du für Du-weißt-schon-w-" Malfoy schlug ihr die Hand vor den Mund und presste sie gegen eines der hohen Regale. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, _Pansy_. Was ich mache, geht dich einen Dreck an. Ich _will_ deine Hilfe nicht und ich _brauche_ sie nicht. Und selbst wenn du irgendjemandem deine an den Haaren herbeigezogene Geschichte erzählen würdest, wer würde _dir_ schon glauben?" Er ließ sie los. „Weiß dein Vater davon?", fauchte sie. Malfoy verdrehte nur die Augen und ließ sie stehen. „Ich sag ihm alles, Draco!"

Malfoy ignorierte sie und setzte seinen Weg durch die staubigen Regalreihen fort, bis er vor der Tür zur Verbotenen Abteilung Halt machte. Harry sah noch, wie sich Pansy wutschnaubend wieder aus der Bibliothek schlich, dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Malfoy, der in offensichtlich gekonnter Manier die alte Tür aufschob ohne einen Laut zu machen und begann, von seinem Zauberstab geführt, die Reihen der Verbotenen Abteilung abzugehen. Er schien genau zu wissen, was er suchte und in Harry brodelte nun noch mehr die Frage, ob es wohl etwas mit dem zu tun haben könnte, worüber er ihn in Zaubertränke hatte reden hören...

Malfoy blieb stehen. Er griff nach einem abgenutzten, in Leder gebundenen, schwarzen Buch.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, doch wegen des trüben Lichts konnte er den in goldenen Lettern geschriebenen Buchtitel nicht entziffern.

Malfoy hatte jedoch offenbar gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte, denn er schlug das Buch eilig auf und blätterte vor zum vergilbten Inhaltsverzeichnis. Sein Finger fuhr die Zeilen entlang, während er tonlos die Überschriften der einzelnen Kapitel mitsprach. Er blätterte um. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er das Ende der Seite erreichte. Er schlug das Buch wieder zu und starrte den Umschlag ungläubig an. Irgendetwas stimmte wohl nicht.

Doch er stellte das Buch nicht zurück, sondern packte es unter seinen Arm und hechtete zurück zur Tür. Harry, der mit Malfoys plötzlichem Sinneswandel nicht gerechnet hatte, versuchte noch auszuweichen, doch er stieß gegen eins der Regale, stolperte und fiel dem überraschten Malfoy direkt vor die Füße. Der Umhang seines Vaters lag in einem wüsten Haufen neben ihm auf dem Boden.

"Potter!", rief Malfoy zornig. Harry packte seinen Umhang und stand auf. „Malfoy.", presste er hervor. Es war vielleicht nur so ein Gefühl, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Malfoys Zauberstab war zielsicher auf ihn gerichtet. Ohne zu zögern hob Harry seinen eigenen.

"So.", fing Malfoy wieder an, „Du schnüffelst mir hinterher?" Er trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu, doch er wich nicht zurück. „Reiner Zufall.", antwortete er kalt.

"Und wer soll dir das glauben?", fauchte Malfoy. Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Du offenbar nicht. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest..." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch kaum, dass er sich abgewandt hatte, spürte er die Spitze von Malfoys Zauberstab im Rücken. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin."

Harry drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn herablassend an. „Wer sollte mich denn davon abhalten?", fragte er höhnisch. „Du etwa?" Malfoy verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ein falsches Wort, Potter..." „Und was? Meinst du nicht, es würde auffallen, wenn du mich mitten in der Nacht in der Bibliothek verhe-" „_Silencio_!", zischte Malfoy plötzlich. Harry starrte ihn an. Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, doch kein Laut verließ seine Kehle. Er war drauf und dran, Malfoy einen ungesagten Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, als ihm klar wurde, was ihn hatte verstummen lassen.

Filchs schmierige Stimme drang durch die noch immer geöffnete Tür zu ihnen in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek.

Harry handelte ohne groß nachzudenken und warf sich den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über den Kopf. Über das Problem mit seiner Stimme würde er später nachdenken. „Potter!" Harry sah auf. Malfoy schien auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, nur war ihm das, selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte, aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht möglich. Das hatte Malfoy wohl auch bemerkt, denn er richtete seinen Stab ins Nichts und flüsterte: „_Finite_."

„Darüber sprechen wir noch, Malfoy.", sagte Harry leise.

„Lass mich unter deinen Umhang!", erwiderte Malfoy und begann wie ein Blinder die Luft nach ihm abzutasten. Harry wich ihm aus. Der Slytherin in ihm konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du willst, dass ich dir _helfe_?" Malfoy schnaubte. „Lass die dummen Witze und _lass mich unter deinen verdammten Umhang_!"

Doch Harry kam nicht mehr zu einer Antwort. Filchs knorrige, alte Hand hatte sich auf die Tür gelegt und schob sie mit einem langgezogenen Knarren auf, das in der leeren Bibliothek gedämpft widerhallte. Panik machte sich in Malfoys Gesicht breit, denn für Filch wäre er der einzige Anwesende, er würde sich nicht die Mühe machen, nach noch jemandem zu suchen, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, ob er überhaupt da war... Malfoy drückte sich gegen das Regal hinter ihm und starrte auf die Stelle, an der er Harry vermutete. „Ich sag ihm, dass du hier bist!", zischte er kaum hörbar. Harry wagte es nicht, ihm die Antwort zu geben, die er gern gegeben hätte, denn die schlurfenden Schritte des Hausmeisters näherten sich ihnen schneller, als er für möglich gehalten hätte, und wenn er Recht behielt, trennte sie nur noch ein einziges ominöses Bücherregal von einander.. Harry wich zurück. „Weiß, dass ihr hier seid...", murmelte Filch bedächtig, „Habt die Tür aufgelassen, ihr miesen, kleinen..." Sein Fuß schob sich in den Gang, in dem Harry und Malfoy standen. „Potter!" Malfoy klang beinahe flehend. Ein Teil von Harry wollte nchts mehr, als Malfoy direkt in Filchs Arme laufen zu lassen, doch schließlich seufzte er ergeben, öffnete den Umhang und bedeutete Malfoy, sich zu beeilen.

Malfoy stürzte auf ihn zu und schlang den Stoff um seinen Körper – gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn keinen Augenblick später trat Filch um die Ecke, eine Petroleumleuchte in der erhobenen Hand.

Gebückt, um beide unter den Umhang zu passen, gingen die Jungen langsam rückwärts.

Der Weg zwischen den Regalen wandte sich hinter ihnen nach rechts, doch dann hörte er auf und endete in einer Sackgasse. Würde Filch wieder gehen, wenn er bemerkte, dass sich dort niemand verstecken konnte? Harry schob Malfoy unsanft in die Ecke gegenüber von der Abzweigung, verzweifelt darauf hoffend, dass Filch sich rechts hielt und vielleicht nach einem kurzen Blick in den leeren Gang wieder umkehren würde.

Malfoy schien seinen Gedankengang jedoch nicht nachvollziehen zu können, denn er versuchte Harry mit sich vorwärts zu ziehen. Mit der linken Hand drückte Harry Malfoy zurück in das Regal und stach ihm mit der rechten den Zauberstab in die Seite. Malfoy fluchte unterdrückt, doch Filch hatte von ihrer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit nichts mitbekommen. Zu Harrys Erleichterung tat er genau das, was er sich erhofft hatte; er schob die Petroleumlampe vor sich her und lugte dann siegessicher um die Ecke. Als er aber den leeren, in nicht einmal zehn Metern Entfernung endenden Gang sah, legten sich seine Gesichtszüge in Falten. Er machte noch ein paar wenige Schritte vorwärts wie um sicherzugehen, dass der Gang dort wirklich endete, und kam Harry und Malfoy dabei bedrohlich nahe.

Sie hielten den Atem an. Filchs Arm mit der Lampe senkte sich, seine Augen rollten sich in letzter Verzweiflung in Richtung der Decke, dann stampfte er wacklig mit einem Fuß auf den staubigen Boden und verließ Flüche und Verwünschungen murmelnd die Verbotene Abteilung.

Harry schloss die Augen und senkte die Hand mit dem Zauberstab, mit dem er Malfoy noch immer in Schach gehalten hatte. Malfoy löste sich von ihm und trat unter dem Umhang hervor.

"Erwarte ja keinen Dank.", schnauzte Malfoy kalt. Harry streifte sich den Umhang ab. „Keine Panik, Malfoy. Nicht von jemandem wie dir.", antwortete er. Er lächelte humorlos. „So nett ich das ganze Treffen mit dir auch fand, ich hätte jetzt nichts gegen mein Bett.", fügte er hinzu. „Also dann." Er wollte gehen, doch Malfoy stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Ein Wort zu irgendwem und es wird dir Leid tun", knirschte er, verhärtete den Griff um das schwarze Buch und ließ Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.

--------

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Eine Wende

Und hier ist es auch schon, das zweite Kapitel ;) Ich denke, es geht den meisten so, dass eine Geschichte einen anfangs gar nicht mehr loslässt... Naja naja, wir werden sehen, wie weit mich das bringt. Das zweite Kapitel ist nicht viel länger als das erste, aber ich denke in Zukunft wird sich das noch steigern.

Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein kleines Review am Ende wäre nett :) An dieser Stelle danke an spiritofair, die einen Kommentar zum ersten Kapitel geschrieben hat. ;D

Irgendwann: HD Slash, seid gewarnt MUHA.

**Kapitel zwei: Eine Wende**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, kostete es ihn einiges an Überwindung, sich nicht einfach die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen, sich umzudrehen und weiterzuschlafen, doch Rons Hartnäckigkeit und der Gedanke an den Aufsatz für Verwandlung, den er trotz Lustlosigkeit am Abend zuvor noch mühevoll gemacht hatte, trieben ihn schließlich aus dem Bett.

Harry war erst gegen halb drei morgens zur Ruhe gekommen, denn obwohl er mit Hilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers und dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang nicht mehr Gefahr gelaufen war, von irgendjemandem um diese Zeit außerhalb seines Turmes erwischt zu werden, hatten ihn die Gedanken daran, dass Malfoy irgendetwas auszuhecken schien, wach gehalten. Er ärgerte sich, dass er, nachdem Filch in der Bibliothek aufgetaucht war, nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, den Titel des Buches, das Malfoy gestohlen hatte, herauszufinden.

"Harry, Kumpel, ich weiß ja nicht, wie's bei dir aussieht, aber ich häng am Frühstück", sagte Ron mit einem leicht ungeduldigen Unterton. „Ich komme", antwortete Harry nur, packte seine abgenutzte Ausgabe von _Verwandlung: Die Zwischenstufen Band 2 _und den Aufsatz in seinen Rucksack und folgte Ron hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine, die mit Lavender vor dem Kamin saß, stand auf, als sie die beiden sah und folgte ihnen durch das Portraitloch. „Hast du den Aufsatz noch fertig bekommen?", fragte sie. Harry blickte auf.

"Oh, ähm, ja.", erwiderte er. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, Ron und Hermine von seinem Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy zu erzählen, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen.

Er würde erst einmal abwarten und beobachten, wie sich die Sache entwickelte. „Ich hatte ja keine Wahl, oder?" „Du hättest ihn doch zur Not noch in der Freistunde schreiben können", meinte Hermine verwundert. Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Wir wollten noch zum Quidditchfeld." Ron nickte eifrig.

"Außerdem sind um die Zeit schon zu viele Leute in der Bibliothek." Harry warf Hermine einen belustigten Seitenblick zu. „Du von allen Leuten solltest das doch wissen."

Obwohl es bereits zwanzig Minuten vor neun Uhr war, herrschte noch reges Treiben in der Großen Halle. Die drei setzten sich zu Dean und Neville an den Tisch, die sich zerknirscht darüber unterhielten, wie verloren sie schon jetzt in Zaubertränke waren.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum sie sich darüber aufregen", sagte Ron zu Harry und griff nach einem Brötchen. „Das Schuljahr hat doch gerade erst angefangen, bis zu den Prüfungen ist es noch ewig lange hin." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, _Ron_", fing sie an, doch Ron, der ihre übliche Predigt über die Abschlussprüfungen nicht hören wollte, stieß Harry in die Seite und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Slytherintisches. „Malfoy ist gar nicht da", sagte er mit vollem Mund.

Harry folgte seinem Blick, antwortete jedoch nicht. Ron überging sein Schweigen und brabbelte weiter. „Wahrscheinlich lässt er sich das Frühstück von den Hauselfen auf's Zimmer bringen." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Zutrauen würde ich's ihm. Hast du gesehen, dass er _schon wieder_ einen neuen Besen hat? Man." Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir das leisten."

Harry schaltete ab und betrachtete nachdenklich den leeren Platz neben Zabini am Tisch der Slytherins. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Hatte Malfoy einfach keine Lust auf Frühstück gehabt? War er womöglich in der Nacht auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum doch noch einem Lehrer oder gar Filch in die Arme gelaufen? So nützliche Utensilien wie die Karte oder Harrys Umhang hatte er schließlich nicht. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn gleich am Morgen nachsitzen lassen...

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Buch, das Malfoy hatte mitgehen lassen. Es war aus der Verbotenen Abteilung, also hatte es bestimmt mit schwarzer Magie zu tun. Was hatte er _vor_?

"Sag mal, isst du nichts?", fragte ihn Ron und holte ihn damit zurück in die Realität. Harry brauchte einen Moment, um seine Frage zu verstehen, dann griff er schnell nach einem Brötchen und antwortete: „Doch, klar. Natürlich." Ron sah ihn misstrauisch an, sagte aber nichts.

Kaum zehn Minuten später standen Ron, Hermine und Harry gesättigt und zufrieden auf, um sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung zu machen. Im Gang vor der Großen Halle trafen sie auf Luna.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte sie lächelnd und nickte den anderen beiden zu. „Habt ihr Unterricht?", fragte sie, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten. „Verwandlung", antwortete Hermine schlicht. „Ohh...", machte Luna und seufzte, „Ich hab es immer noch nicht geschafft, einen Stuhl in eine echte Katze zu verwandeln. Aber ihr habt es gut." Sie trottete hinter ihnen her. „Warum?", fragte Harry verdutzt. Luna blickte zu ihm auf. „Ihr habt Verwandlung mit den Hufflepuffs.", sagte sie nur und zuckte die Achseln. „Professor McGonagall hat die letzte Stunde fast nur damit verbracht, über die Slytherins zu schimpfen. Nachdem Gregory Goyle versucht hat, statt des Stuhls Daphne Greengrass in eine Katze zu verwandeln." Sie lächelte stumpf. „Sie sah merkwürdig aus... Ein bisschen wie ein Quintaped." „Quintaped?", fragte Ron glucksend, „Was soll denn d-" - „Quintapeds sind Tierwesen, Ron. Sie haben fünf Beine und sind am ganzen Körper mit Haaren bedeckt. Es gibt sie nur auf einer Insel im Norden Schottlands, die wegen der Gefahr, die von ihnen für Menschen ausgeht-" - „Ich glaub dir, Hermine.", unterbrach Ron sie kleinlaut. Luna strahlte ihn an.

"Mein Vater hat einen Artikel über sie veröffentlicht. Wenn du ihn lesen möchtest, schickt er mir bestimmt noch eine Ausgabe..." „Hey", sagte Harry plötzlich und blickte über Luna und Hermine hinweg. „Was macht Malfoy da?" Die anderen drei sahen auf. Malfoy hatte in einigen Metern Entfernung den Gang, in dem die vier sich befanden, gekreuzt, stieg nun, seine Schultasche locker über die rechte Schulter geschwungen, die Treppe zu ihrer Linken hinauf und verschwand einen Augenblick später im oberen Stockwerk.

Harry starrte ihm hinterher. „Er war nicht beim Frühstück.", sagte er dumpf. Hermine stieß Harry auffordernd an. „Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur keinen Hunger und geht jetzt zum Unterricht, Harry."

"Nein", meinte Luna. Harry, Hermine und Ron wandten sich wieder zu ihr um. „Er hat keinen Unterricht."

Als die anderen drei nicht antworteten, sonder sie nur erwartungsvoll anblickten, sprach sie weiter. „Er hat eine Freistunde. Sitzt morgens oft in der Bibliothek und lernt." Ron schnaubte. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass er so fleißig ist", sagte er gehässig. „Oh, doch", meine Luna mit Nachdruck. „Stundenlang wälzt er irgendwelche Bücher. Ich hab schon überlegt, ob er vielleicht-" - „Worüber liest er denn so?", fragte Harry mit einem auffällig nebensächlichen Tonfall. „Dies und das..", erwiderte Luna vage. „Er sitzt immer abseits."

Einen Moment lang sah Harry nachdenklich aus. Dann fragte er langsam: „Du meinst also, er geht zur Bibliothek?" „Denke schon", sagte Luna achselzuckend. „Harry...", fing Hermine an, die zweifellos ahnte, was in Harrys Kopf vor sich ging. „Du hast gestern fast eineinhalb Stunden an den Aufgaben gesessen. Es wäre wirklich, _wirklich_ dumm von dir jetzt Malfoy hinterherzuspionieren. Ich bin sicher er lernt bloß für Zaubertränke oder Verwandlung oder macht sonst irgendw-" - „Du könntest McGonagall sagen, dass ich zur Krankenstation gegangen bin. Dir glaubt sie bestimmt, du würdest einen Lehrer nicht anlügen. Als Vertrauensschülerin und alles." „Du sagst es. Ich werde McGonagall ganz sicher nicht erzählen, dass du bei Pomfrey bist, nur damit du Malfoy in der Bibliothek hinterherschnüffeln kannst. Er ist _Schüler_, Harry, trotz allem. Es ist nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass er lernt. Im Abschlussjahr auch noch." Harry wurde ungeduldig. „Du verstehst das nicht", sagte er forsch. Er nahm seinen Rucksack ab, öffnete den Reißverschluss und zog seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung heraus. Mit eindeutiger Handbewegung forderte er Hermine auf, ihn zu nehmen. „Sag ihr, ich hab aus Versehen welche von den Kotzpastillen geschluckt." „Harry...", versuchte Hermine es ein letztes Mal, doch sie wusste, dass Harry sich von seinem Vorhaben nicht mehr abbringen lassen würde. Das Einzige, was jetzt noch in ihrer Macht lag, war Schadensbegrenzung.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest einsehen, wie schwachsinnig das Ganze ist", murmelte sie, seufzte und nahm widerwillig Harrys Aufsatz entgegen. Harry lächelte sie dankbar an und warf sich den Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken. „Ron, wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum?" Ron nickte langsam.

"Ja, aber, Harry -" Doch Harry hatte sich bereits abgewandt und folgte Malfoy den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinauf. Er würde sich die Chance herauszufinden, wonach Malfoy suchte, nicht einfach entgehen lassen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Malfoys Überstunden in der Bibliothek rein gar nichts mit dem Unterricht oder den Abschlussprüfungen zu tun hatten.

Es war etwas völlig anderes und Harry würde herausfinden, _was_.

In der Bibliothek hielten sich während der ersten Doppelstunde nur wenige Schüler auf, die ihre Freistunde mit Recherchen oder Hausaufgaben verbrachten. Der Saal war dadurch recht überschaubar und Harry sah auf den ersten Blick, dass Malfoy nicht dort war. Er war im Begriff, sich enttäuscht abzuwenden und vielleicht doch noch zu Verwandlung zu gehen, als ihm wieder einfiel, was Luna gesagt hatte. _„Er sitzt immer abseits."_

Wenn er schon einmal da war, müsste er es wenigstens versuchen, dachte er und ging an den spärlich besetzten Tischreihen ohne Beachtung vorbei in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek, an den auch die Verbotene Abteilung angrenzte. Er wanderte durch die Reihen aus Bücherregalen, bis das Glück seiner Suche ein unverhofftes Ende bereitete. Er hörte Malfoys Stimme, danach die der Bibliothekarin Madame Pince aus der Richtung der Verbotenen Abteilung. Leise näherte er sich und spähte schließlich am Ende des Ganges vorsichtig um die Ecke. Madame Pince saß, ein Taschenbuch durchblätternd, an ihrem Schreibtisch. Von Malfoy war nichts zu sehen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er hätte schwören können, dass er Malfoys Stimme gehört hatte... Ein kleiner, eng beschriebener Zettel mit geschwungener Signatur erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er trat hinter dem Regal hervor und näher an den Tisch hinan. Madame Pince blickte auf und Harry überflog in aller Schnelle, was auf dem Zettel geschrieben stand. Darunter prangte unverkennbar Snapes Unterschrift. '_Deshalb_ war er nicht beim Frühstück', dachte Harry mit einem Mal.

'Er hat sich von Snape eine Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung geholt... Unauffällig, Malfoy...' „Potter?", sagte Madame Pince spitz. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Harry starrte sie an.

Madame Pince klappte ihr Buch zu und schob sich ihre schmale Brille noch weiter nach vorn auf die Nasenspitze. Die feine, goldene Kette, an der sie ihr um den Hals hing, klackerte leise.

"Ich, ähm..", stotterte Harry. Ihr Blick schien ihn zu durchbohren. „M-Malfoy.", sagte Harry. „Ich hab ihn gesehen, hier, also... Ich muss ihn sprechen, wissen Sie, ich müsste kurz..." Er stockte. Madame Pince ließ ihre Augenbrauen langsam aufwärts wandern. „Mister Malfoy?", fragte sie.

Harry nickte. „Ja, er..." „Vielleicht irre ich mich,", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „aber seit wann _sprechen_ Sie und Mister Malfoy denn _miteinander_?"

Harry schluckte. „Ja, das ist, also nein- Das tun wir gar nicht, wir- wir arbeiten zusammen, also, zusammen an diesem... Projekt. Für Zaubertränke", sagte Harry hastig und stach mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Zettel mit Snapes Erlaubnis ein.

Madame Pince nickte gemächlich und zog ihre schmalen Augenbrauen noch höher, als Harry es überhaupt für möglich gehalten hätte. „An dem Projekt?", hakte sie nach. „Für Zaubertränke?" Harry nickte unsicher.

Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab und auf das kleine Stück Pergament. Dann lächelte sie wissend und sagte: „Es ist interessant, dass Sie das sagen, Mister Potter." Sie sah ihn an. „Mir war doch, als hätte Mister Malfoy vorhin von einer _Zusatz_hausaufgabe für seinen _Einzel_unterricht mit Professor Snape gesprochen." Sie nahm sich die Brille von der Nase und ließ sie an dem goldenen Kettchen über ihrer Brust baumeln. „Und das steht auch", sie tippte auf den Zettel, auf dem noch immer Harrys Finger ruhte, „hier." Harry spürte, wie sein Herz ihm bis in die Kniekehlen sank und ihm gleichzeitig das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Er zog die Hand zurück und schob sie verlegen in seine Hosentasche.

"Oh", machte er dümmlich und biss sich auf die Lippe. Madame Pince nickte.

"Ich würde also vorschlagen, Sie suchen das Weite, Mister Potter, wenn Sie hier sonst nichts mehr zu tun haben." Mit einer Geste ihrer Hand schickte sie ihn fort und widmete sich erneut ihrem Buch.

'Verflucht', dachte Harry, als er sich umdrehte und sich langsam von ihrem Schreibtisch entfernte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die halb geöffnete Tür zur Verbotenen Abteilung, die nun am Tage mit flackerndem Licht aus den Wandleuchten erhellt war. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er zurück zu Madame Pince, die sich wieder in ihr Buch vertieft hatte und ihm so gar keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte.

Harry zögerte. Ein kurzer Blick würde genügen, dachte er. Nur ganz kurz...

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, stand er auch schon vor dem Eingang. Er sah sich noch einmal zu Madame Pince um, dann neigte er den Kopf nach vorn um sich einen Einblick in die Abteilung zu verschaffen. Und tatsächlich. Malfoy stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm ein paar Regale entfernt und studierte, den blonden Kopf gegen die oberen Buchreihen gelehnt, etwas, das Harry nicht sehen konnte.

Harry lehnte sich weiter vor um mehr zu erkennen - dann zuckte er urplötzlich zusammen, als ein spitzer Schrei hinter ihm durch die Bibliothek gellte. Sofort fühlte er sich schuldig, fuhr zurück und rechnete schon jeden Moment damit, dass Madame Pince auf ihn losging, als ihm klar wurde, dass gar nicht er gemeint war.

„_Kaugummi_!", hallte die Stimme der Bibliothekarin durch den Raum. „_Kaugummi_! In _meiner_ Bibliothek! Was _fällt_ ihnen _ein_!", rief Madame Pince und stürmte fluchend und ohne ihre Umgebung zu beachten an Harry vorbei zu irgendeinem unglückseligen Schüler.

Harry blinzelte, sich noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, was gerade geschehen war, und löste sich aus seiner Starre. Es dauerte einen weiteren Augenblick, bis er begriff, was es bedeutete.

Madame Pince war _weg_. Ihr Adlerauge ruhte nicht länger auf der Verbotenen Abteilung. Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und forderte es im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder heraus, denn er lehnte sich unachtsam gegen die Tür hinter ihm, die genau wie bei Filch in der vorigen Nacht mit einem ungeheuren Lärm ins Innere der Verbotenen Abteilung aufsprang und Harry, der das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, mit einem lauten _Rumms! _auf den Boden beförderte.

Harry stöhnte. Malfoy _konnte_ das nicht überhört haben.

Er behielt Recht. Als er sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte und wieder aufstand, stand Malfoy mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und verkrampften Griff um das Buch, das er gelesen hatte, unmittelbar vor ihm. „Hallo, _Potter_." Malfoy spuckte seinen Namen förmlich aus.

"Ist das eigentlich eine Krankheit oder stehst du auf mich, dass du mich keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen kannst?", fragte er kühl. Harry unterdrückte gespielt ein Würgen.

"Ich denke, ich ziehe _jede_ Krankheit vor", erwiderte er ohne den Ekel aus seiner Stimme verbannen zu können.

"Dann muss es schlimm um dich stehen." Malfoy grinste schief. „_Vielleicht bringt es dich um?_"

"Vergiss es, Malfoy. Das haben schon ganz andere versucht.", sagte Harry mit einer Spur Arroganz. Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf das Buch, das Malfoy festhielt.

"Also, was ist das, was Snape dir im _Einzelunterricht_ beibringt? Mit Zaubertränken hat es wahrscheinlich nicht all zu viel zu tun." Malfoy lehnte sich wie schon kurz zuvor mit dem Kopf gegen das Regal. „Was genau in meinem Verhalten hat dir den Eindruck vermittelt, ich würde es ausgerechnet _dir_ sagen?", fragte er. „Oder hat dich der ganze Rummel um deine Person etwa zu der Annahme verleitet, es gäbe wohl niemanden, der möglicherweise etwas dagegen haben könnte deine Nase in seinen Angelegenheiten wiederzufinden?"

Harry überging die Anspielung und wechselte zurück zum Thema. „Wahrscheinlich hat es keinen Sinn, dir damit zu drohen, es jemandem zu erzählen, was?"

Malfoy lachte kalt auf. „Oh, bitte."

"Dann weiß dein Vater davon?" Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Was?", fragte er. Innerlich triumphierend verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schief.

"Warum hat es dich nicht interessiert, als Pansy dir gedroht hat, es deinem Vater zu sagen?"

Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil erschien auf Malfoys Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Überraschung darüber, dass Harry anscheinend von Pansys Drohung wusste, dann hatte er sich wieder gesammelt und antwortete im üblichen höhnischen, wenn auch dieses Mal etwas brüchigen Tonfall.

"Weil mein Vater in _Askaban_ sitzt, Potter."

Nun war es an Harry, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Lucius Malfoy saß in Askaban.

Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

Er überspielte die entstandene Pause mit einem nichtssagenden Achselzucken. "Gut, von mir aus. Und wie steht es mit deiner Mutter?"

Malfoy schnaubte genervt und machte einen ärgerlichen Schritt auf Harry zu.

"Was geht eigentlich vor in deinem Hirn, dass du dir einbildest, dich permanent in anderer Leute Dinge einmischen zu können? Nur weil die halbe Welt _Harry Potter_ die Füße leckt, gilt dasselbe noch lange nicht für _jemanden wie mich!_ Mich interessiert es nicht, welchen erbärmlichen Helden sie aus dir gemacht haben – _Harry Potter, der Junge-den-_", Malfoys Stirn legte sich in zornige Falten, „_-die-Welt-nicht-braucht._"

Malfoy mochte sich mit der kleinen Ansprache seinem Ärger Luft gemacht haben, doch Harry grinste nur.

„Neidisch?", fragte er.

Die Bemerkung schien einen Nerv getroffen zu haben, denn Malfoys Hand zuckte wie von selbst zu seinem Zauberstab, den er allem Anschein nach unter der Robe trug.

Offenbar zu allem bereit richtete er ihn auf Harry.

"Nur für's Protokoll, Potter: Ich würde mich lieber bei lebendigem Leibe auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen lassen, als _dir _auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon zu sagen, was ich-"

Er hielt inne. Misstrauisch beobachtete Harry, wie Malfoy den Griff um den Zauberstab lockerte. Er musterte ihn plötzlich mit einem merkwürdig nachdenklichen Blick, bevor Malfoys Augen langsam zu dem Buch in seiner linken Hand wanderten.

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, dann räusperte er sich und sah Harry mit einem weitaus entspannteren Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Niemals, Potter, _niemals_, käme ich auf den Gedanken, dich an irgendetwas teilhaben zu lassen, von dem ich überzeugt bin, dass es dich nichts angeht. Im Anbetracht der gegenwärtigen Umstände allerdings..." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich denke, ich könnte eine Ausnahme machen."

--------

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Abmachung

Sodele, Kapitel Nummer drei :D

So langsam setzt sich die Sache in Bewegung, auch wenn in diesem Kapitel furchtbar viel gelabert wird... Aber naja. Am Ende gibt es einen kleinen Perspektivenwechsel, aber ich denke, das ist unschwer zu erkennen ;D Sollte es trotzdem irgendwelche Verständnisfragen (oder andere Fragen) geben, zögert nicht, sie zu stellen. Ich beantworte, was ich beantworten kann muhaha.

Danke für die Reviews auf jeden Fall und ein Extradanke an Draygirl, die mich auf die Sache mit den anonymen Reviews aufmerksam gemacht hat... Ich wusste nicht, dass die automatisch ausgestellt sind :)

**Kapitel drei: Abmachung**

Im ersten Moment war Harry nicht nur sprachlos; er wusste nicht einmal, was er denken sollte.

Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, sich so schnell er konnte vom Acker zu machen, doch seine Beine waren wie im Boden festbetoniert und ließen sich nicht bewegen.

Als er den ersten Schock über Malfoys scheinbare Kompromissbereitschaft überwunden hatte, begannen tausend verschiedene Gedanken auf ihn einzustürzen. Sie begannen mit 'Hat Malfoy das gerade wirklich gesagt oder hab ich mir das nur eingebildet?', liefen über 'Was für ein mieser Trick ist das schon wieder?' und endeten in 'Wie wahnsinnig bist du eigentlich, auch nur in _Erwägung_ zu ziehen, dir das anzuhören?'.

Harry war überzeugt davon, dass Malfoy nichts von dem, was er ihm _vielleicht_ und _ausnahmsweise_ mitteilen könnte, umsonst herausrücken würde. Warum sollte er das tun? Der Preis würde hoch sein, dachte Harry. Doch _wie_ hoch tatsächlich konnte er nicht ahnen.

"Hör auf mich anzuglotzen und steh nicht so dumm in der Gegend rum, Potter", blaffte Malfoy. Der schneidende, herablassende Tonfall war in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt.

Harry sammelte sich langsam. „Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Was meinst du mit, '_du könntest eine Ausnahme machen_'?"

Malfoy musterte ihn. „Es heißt, dass du kriegst, was du willst." Er schwieg einen Augenblick lang.

"Ironisch, findest du nicht? Harry Potter kriegt doch noch immer, was er will."

Verächtlich verzog Malfoy das Gesicht. „Wenn das irgendwer erfährt..."

"Wozu, Malfoy? Was hast du davon?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

"Vielleicht könnte ich deine Hilfe gebrauchen?", gab Malfoy zu. Dass er es nur widerwillig tat, war offensichtlich.

„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich wahnsinnig sein müsste, um dir bei deinen _Mordplänen_ auch noch zu helfen, was könnte ich schon tun, was du nicht selbst erledigen kannst? Oder Zabini, er weiß ja anscheinend über alles Bescheid, oder?"

Malfoy schnaubte. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mich belauschst. Das ist so typisch _du_. Aber jetzt im Moment musst du dich damit zufrieden geben, dass Blaise mir nicht helfen kann. Und er weiß auch nicht annähernd so viel, wie du vielleicht glaubst." Er machte eine Pause.

Dann fuchtelte er ausladend mit einer Hand in der Luft herum und kehrte zu seinem geschäftlichen Tonfall von vorher zurück.

"Es ist jedenfalls was für dich drin, Potter. Nur werde ich dir nichts weiter sagen, bevor ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass niemand etwas davon erfährt."

Harry lachte auf. „Du erwartest nicht _wirklich_ von mir, dass ich _schwöre_ dir bei etwas zu helfen, wovon ich nicht weiß, was es ist und auch nicht, was ich _vielleicht_ davon habe, ohne es jemandem zu _sagen_?" Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Für so dumm hätte ich dich dann doch nicht gehalten."

Er drehte sich um und wollte die Verbotene Abteilung verlassen, doch Malfoy packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück.

"Du _wirst_ mir helfen.", fauchte er und blitzte Harry wütend an. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, was alles auf dem Spiel steht." Harry wollte ihn entrüstet unterbrechen, doch Malfoy schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Glaub mir Potter, es kann kaum etwas geben, dass du dir mehr wünschst, als das, was ich dir für deine Hilfe bieten kann. Vielleicht denkst du, das ist nicht möglich, aber mir stehen völlig andere Quellen zur Verfügung als dir. Natürlich müsstest du mir vertrauen." Er ließ Harry los.

"Nur dieses eine Mal."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang sah es aus, als wäre Harry drauf und dran sein Angebot anzunehmen, dann verzog er den Mund zu einem ungläubigen Lächeln. „_Vertrauen_ und _Malfoy_ passen nicht zusammen.", knirschte er. „Ich kriege so oder so heraus, was du vorhast. Und hoffentlich schicken sie dich dann nach Askaban zu deinem Vater, als den Todesser, der du bist."

Erneut wandte Harry sich zum Gehen - doch erneut hielt ihn etwas davon ab. Nur diesmal war es nicht Malfoys Hand, die ihn zwang stehen zu bleiben.

"_Cedric Diggory_, Potter.", fing Malfoy leise an. „_Deine Eltern._" Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"_Sirius Black._" Harry merkte, dass Malfoy sich ihm näherte und sich nun über seine Schulter zu ihm vorbeugte.

"Sie sind alle..", flüsterte er, „_tot_."

Ein Schauer lief Harrys Rücken hinab.

Er schluckte. „Was willst du?", quetschte er heiser hervor.

Malfoy überging ihn. „Gestorben... wegen _dir_." Sein Atem streifte Harrys Ohr.

"Und du hast dich nie bei ihnen entschuldigt." Er grub seine Finger tief in Harrys Oberarme.

"Weil du es nicht für _nötig_ gehalten hast...?" Malfoy grinste siegessicher. Harry zitterte unter seinen Fingern, ob aus Wut oder Schuldgefühlen wusste Malfoy nicht, doch es spielte keine Rolle.

Das Einzige, das jetzt zählte, war ihn zu brechen und ihm dann das Angebot zu machen, dass er nicht abschlagen könnte.

"Du hast gefragt, was ich will.", griff er Harrys Frage auf.

"Alles, was ich will, ist deine Hilfe."

Harry schüttelte Malfoys Hände ab, drehte sich um und ging ein paar langsame Schritte rückwärts.

"Warum?", fragte er.

Malfoy lächelte ein seltsam deplaziertes Lächeln. „Das erfährst du dann."

Harry atmete tief ein. „Ich werde wegen ein paar deiner Gemeinheiten nicht sämtliche meiner Prinzipien über den Haufen werfen. Du hast dich geirrt, Malfoy. Wie so oft. _Im Leben_ werde ich dich bei deinem _Todesserkram_ nicht unterstützen."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich. „_Todesserkram_?", wiederholte er. „Du glaubst nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich bei _sowas_ gerade _deine_ Hilfe gebrauchen könnte?" Er lachte hämisch.

"Wenn es darum ginge, könnte ich fast jeden beliebigen Slytherin fragen. _Mir_ würde sich niemand widersetzen."

"Außer mir.", sagte Harry entschieden. „Vergiss es einfach. Ich habe keinen einzigen verdammten Grund dir auch nur _ein_ Wort zu glauben. Dazu hast du mir nie Anlass gegeben, dass du jetzt kommst und meine Hilfe erwartest zeugt nur davon, wie _dumm_ du wirklich bist, Malfoy."

Harry schenkte Malfoy noch einen letzten kalten Blick, bevor er sich zum dritten Mal umwandte und ging, fest entschlossen, sich von nichts, dass Malfoy sagen würde, mehr aufhalten zu lassen.

Fast überrascht darüber, dass er es bis zur Tür der Verbotenen Abteilung geschafft hatte ohne ein Wort des Protestes von Malfoy, hielt er inne.

Er schaute noch einmal zurück, denn trotz aller Prinzipien war da noch immer diese Neugier, die sich wie eine Ratte durch seine Innereien nagte und bot Malfoy damit natürlich eine neue Gelegenheit. Und Malfoy nutzte Harrys Zögern aus.

"Wenn du einen einzigen Wunsch erfüllt haben könntest, was würdest du dir wünschen?", fragte Malfoy leise.

Harry wollte wegschauen und endlich, _endlich _aus der Bibliothek verschwinden, doch Malfoys kalter Blick bohrte sich in sein Innerstes. Für einen kurzen Moment lang fühlte er sich in sein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts zurückversetzt, als er sehnsüchtig vor dem alten Spiegel Nerhegeb gestanden und sich zu seiner Familie geträumt hatte...

Harry wusste, was er antworten würde. Doch Harry wusste auch, dass er niemals wieder eine von Malfoys Fragen beantworten würde und dass es das Beste wäre, die ganze Aktion einfach zu vergessen und sein letztes Schuljahr in Frieden zu genießen – jedenfalls, so lange er noch konnte.

Malfoy schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er antwortete für Harry auf seine eigene Frage.

"Harry Potter würde sich niemals etwas wünschen, dass man sich von Geld kaufen könnte.", begann er.

"Wo andere Leute sich Geld und Reichtum und Beliebtheit wünschen würden, würde Harry Potter, als der tragische Held, zu dem man ihn gemacht hat, an etwas völlig anderes denken."

Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig erniedrigt unter Malfoys wissendem Blick, doch er wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen.

"Hab ich Recht?", fragte Malfoy in einem Tonfall, der ohnehin keine Widerrede zulassen würde.

Harry schluckte. In was hatte er sich da nur wieder hineingeritten?

"Ich würde beide Beine darauf verwetten, dass du alles für nur ein paar kurze Minuten mit deinen Eltern geben würdest, Potter.", sagte Malfoy schließlich. „Und ich hänge an meinen Beinen.", fügte er leise amüsiert hinzu.

Er schwieg einen Moment, als erwarte er irgendeine Reaktion von Harry, doch Harry stand nur weiter da, mit dem Rücken zur Tür und einfach nicht in der Lage, sich schlussendlich umzudrehen und zu gehen.

Das Schweigen schien Malfoy nicht zu irritieren – im Gegenteil. Er wirkte beinahe angespornt von Harrys betretener Miene.

"Also gut, Potter. Hier ist der Vorschlag", sagte Malfoy, der zurück zum Geschäftsmann geschaltet hatte.

"Du hilfst mir – und du _schwörst_, es niemandem zu sagen – und du bekommst die Gelegenheit, mit deinen Eltern zu sprechen."

Verwirrt starrte Harry ihn an. Wie schon einmal an diesem Tag hatte er das Gefühl, etwas, das Malfoy gesagt hatte, nur geträumt zu haben, denn plötzlich schien alles so furchtbar unwirklich und verschwommen...

Seine Eltern? 'Blödsinn...', dachte Harry. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Über die Sache mit seinen Eltern war er lange hinweg, wollte er sich einreden. Und das war er auch – eigentlich. Bis gerade, bis ihm dieses absolut unrealistische Angebot gemacht worden war.

Andererseits – _was_ an seiner Welt war nicht vollkommen unrealistisch und unglaublich...?

Konnte Malfoy die Wahrheit sagen...?

'_Malfoy_, Harry!', schalt er sich selbst, als seine Sinne für einen Moment zurückgekehrt waren.

'Aber hast du gehört, was er _gesagt_ hat...?', widersprach die andere Hälfte in ihm, das kleine, sonst so unwichtige Ding, das sich nichts mehr wünschte, als Malfoy die Hand zu geben und ihm zu vertrauen.

'Wenn er nun die Wahrheit sagt?', versuchte es die Hoffnung in ihm kleinlaut. 'Und was, wenn nicht?', entgegnete die Vernunft.

Harry versuchte, die ganzen, unsinnigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu schütteln.

Er würde einfach ja sagen. Er war bisher immer aus allem heil heraus gekommen, bestimmt würde das auch dieses Mal... Andererseits, dieser Schwur...

Harry stöhnte unterdrückt. Das konnte doch alles gar nicht _wahr_ sein.

'Okay', dachte er. 'Okay.'

Er sah Malfoy an und wusste, er würde sich hassen.

"Sag mir, _wie_.", forderte er.

Auf Malfoys blasses, ausdrucksloses Gesicht schlich sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

"Alles zu seiner Zeit.", antwortete er.

"Nein.", widersprach Harry. „Sag mir, _wie_.", wiederholte er mit Nachdruck.

"Das geht nicht. Es hat alles miteinander zu tun, wenn ich dir sage wie, kann ich dir gleich alles erzählen. Und dann habe ich keine Garantie dafür, dass du dein Maul hältst."

Harry wurde ungeduldig. „Hörst du eigentlich, was du da redest?", fauchte er.

"Wie kannst du auch nur eine Sekunde lang gedacht haben, ich würde dir ohne irgendwelche Beweise mal einfach so mein Leben anvertrauen? Sag mir, worum es hier geht, Malfoy. Geht es um Voldemort?" Malfoy zuckte nicht zusammen, er sah nicht einmal überrascht aus. Weder darüber, dass Harry den Namen aussprach, noch, dass er ihn _an_sprach.

"Geht es nicht alles um den Dunklen Lord?", fragte er schneidend. „Ein paar von uns sind nicht so blind wie Fudge damals, Potter. Es gibt Dinge, die man sich weitaus einfacher einreden kann, wenn man bereit ist, sie zu glauben. Aber wie ich dir eben schon sagte, es geht vielleicht um den Dunklen Lord, aber es geht nicht um die _Todesser_. Es geht um mich. Und um dich."

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln, als hätte er vom Wetter gesprochen. Dann hob er den Arm, in dem noch immer das alte, zerfledderte Buch lag.

"Und natürlich um das hier." Er schlug das Buch auf. „Aber du wirst niemals auch nur eine Seite davon zu sehen bekommen, wenn du nicht auf unsere kleine Abmachung eingehst. Also was ist?"

Harrys Blick ruhte auf dem Buch in Malfoys Armen. Es war nur so wenige Meter entfernt, es war praktisch _zum Greifen nahe_...

Er schloss erschlagen die Augen. „Ich brauche irgendetwas, Malfoy. Nur... irgendeinen _Beweis_..."

Verärgert schlug Malfoy das Buch zu. „Wie denn, Potter? Was muss ich tun, damit du mir glaubst? Soll ich erst eine halbe Flasche Veritaserum schlucken? Ich kann dich vielleicht nicht leiden, aber ich bin kein verdammter _Mörder_. Und ich halte mein Wort. Ich erkläre dir alles, sobald wir den Schwur gemacht haben. Alles, was ich bisher weiß. Das ist mehr, als ich irgendjemand anderem geben würde. Es wird dir reichen müssen."

Malfoy streckte die rechte Hand aus.

In Harry machte sich unwillkürlich eine widerliche Verzweiflung breit. Wie _gern_ würde er Malfoy einfach glauben...Aber seine Eltern waren tot. Er hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass Gestorbene wieder zum Leben erweckt werden konnten... Oder war das gar nicht, was Malfoy gemeint hatte?

Hatte er es nur so formuliert, damit Harry auf ihn hereinfiel? _„Und du bekommst die Gelegenheit, mit deinen Eltern zu sprechen."_

Das konnte alles mögliche bedeuten. Vielleicht wollte Malfoy ihn auch umbringen, dann wäre er seinen Eltern tatsächlich ein ganzes Stück näher... Harry schluckte.

Aber _würde_ Malfoy... Er würde niemals...

Seine Eltern... Sirius...

Vielleicht musste er ihm einfach glauben. Nur einmal in seinem Leben.

Malfoy vertrauen.

Wie absurd das schon klang.

Harry spürte, wie der innere Kampf ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereitete. Er wollte Ja sagen, nur dieses eine Mal etwas absolut Dummes tun...

Sein ganzer Körper sträubte sich dagegen, doch Harry griff schließlich nach Malfoys Hand und murmelte:

"Also gut..."

Malfoy lächelte zufrieden.

"Ich wusste doch, bei dir ist noch nicht alles verloren. Sehr gute Wahl, Potter. Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können."

Harry war nicht nach albernen Scherzen zumute. Er sah sich bereits auf seiner eigenen Beerdigung und Malfoy triumphierend als die Rechte Hand Voldemorts... Ihm war schlecht. Was hatte er jetzt wieder angerichtet?

Er hörte Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm riet zu Dumbledore zu gehen so schnell er konnte, die verzweifelt nach einer Lösung für das Problem suchte, dass Harry sich _selbst_ und _freiwillig_ eingebrockt hatte... Aber nein, fiel ihm ein. Er würde Hermine nichts sagen können. Nicht, ohne es mit dem Leben zu bezahlen, wenn er Malfoy richtig verstanden hatte.

Nein, keine halben Sachen. Ganz oder gar nicht. Darauf schien es eindeutig hinauszulaufen.

"Also, Potter. Wir machen es folgendermaßen. Ich hab gleich noch Unterricht, deshalb müssen wir die Sache verschieben. Was hältst du von heute Abend, nach Verteidigung?"

Harry hatte noch immer das Gefühl, sein Gehirn wäre nur matschiger Brei, der unter seiner Schädeldecke vor sich hinwaberte. Er nickte bloß dumpf, doch Malfoy war in seinem Element.

"Gut. Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns im siebten Stock, in diesem Raum.. Der, den ihr vor zwei Jahren für eure lächerlichen Treffen benutzt habt. Ich fürchte, die Bibliothek wäre ein wenig... sagen wir, auffällig. Geht das klar?"

"Klar", antwortete Harry heiser. Malfoy grinste.

"Wunderbar. Dann-", er ließ das das alte Buch auffällig unauffällig in seiner Tasche verschwinden, „sehen wir uns später. Klug von dir, anzunehmen. Wirklich."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er rührte sich auch nicht, als Malfoy mit einer Leichtigkeit in seinem Schritt an ihm vorbeiging, die ihm die Galle in den Hals trieb.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.

Als Draco die Bibliothek verließ, durchfloss ihn ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Triumph.

Hätte es _besser_ laufen können? 'Nein', dachte er. Es war sogar noch besser gekommen, als er hätte hoffen können. Potter war ihm – blöd wie er war – direkt in die Arme gelaufen.

Und er hatte sein Angebot angenommen und das sogar _ohne_ Draco wirklich dazu zu zwingen, Veritaserum zu schlucken. Es stand offensichtlich schlimmer um Potter, als die Welt dachte.

Auf Dracos Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen. Was für ein Glück, dass Potter ein so grauenhaft neugieriger Vollidiot war.

Er würde zwar noch ein bisschen Lügen müssen, aber das Ganze wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die er darüber nachdachte, erfolgversprechender.

Wie _leicht_ Potter es ihm gemacht hatte. Draco konnte sich nur mühsam davon abhalten, laut aufzulachen.

Und Potter würde niemandem davon erzählen können...

--------

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Schwören

Sooo, nach einer etwas längeren Wartezeit kommt hier Kapitel 4:D Es ist sogar diesmal tatsächlich länger geworden... Egal, ich will nicht groß rumschwafeln,

allerdings noch eine Anmerkung. Mir ist vor kurzem erst aufgefallen, dass ich Luna versehentlich in Harrys Jahrgang gesteckt habe (nämlich als sie sagt, Daphne Greengrass wäre im Verwandlungsunterricht in eine Katze verwandelt worden). Das stimmt natürlich nicht, aber ich werde es jetzt erstmal so stehen lassen, da es mit dem Plot nichts weiter zu tun hat.

Dann gibt's noch zwei Worte am Ende des Kapitels :)

Also dann, viel Spaß und Kommentare sind natürlich gern gesehen, ich würde mich freuen :D

**Kapitel vier - Schwören**

Leicht benebelt trabte Harry den Gang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum entlang. Der Unterricht hatte vor ein paar Minuten geendet und Harry war wieder eingefallen, dass er sich mit Ron hatte treffen wollen.

Doch nun hatte er – ehrlichgesagt – absolut keine Lust mehr darauf, mit ihm auf dem Quidditchfeld Runden zu drehen, obwohl ihm das Fliegen doch sonst immer den Kopf frei machte und ihn von allen beunruhigenden Gedanken erlöste... Harry fühlte sich fürchterlich unwohl.

Er bereute, dass er Malfoy gesagt hatte, er würde ihm helfen. Schon jetzt.

Er fragte sich, was Malfoy wohl tun würde, wenn Harry ihm am Abend sagte, er hätte seine Meinung geändert. Würde er ihn zwingen? _Könnte_ Malfoy ihn zwingen?

Harry war sich wirklich nicht sicher, welche Mittel und Wege ihm zur Verfügung standen. Aber hatte Snape nicht auch irgendwie die Finger im Spiel? Oder hatte er Malfoy einfach nur den Rücken gestärkt, indem er ihm die Erlaubnis schrieb?

Fragen stürzten auf ihn ein, auf die er nun eigentlich gar keine Antwort mehr haben wollte.

Er hatte sicher das Falsche getan. Vielleicht sollte er direkt zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, dass Malfoy Schüler dazu aufforderte, mit ihm die Regeln zu brechen... Und wer weiß, was die Sache noch alles beinhaltete.

Andererseits – warum war Malfoy so scharf darauf gewesen, ausgerechnet _Harry_ zur Mithilfe zu überreden? Das war das Merkwürdigste an der ganzen Sache.

Was hatte Harry, was Malfoy nicht hatte? Was _konnte_ Harry, was Malfoy nicht konnte?

Harry zermaterte sich den Schädel, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, mit dem er Malfoy wirklich hätte helfen können.

Als er in den üblichen Gang zum Portrait der Fetten Dame einbog, hörte er plötzlich schnelle Schritte hinter sich und kaum, dass er sich umgedreht hatte, bog Ron mit einem Gesicht so rot wie sein Haarschopf um die selbe Ecke.

"Harry!", rief er und kam neben ihm zum Stehen.

"Ich hab dich schon von unten gesehen. Hast du was rausbekommen? McGonagall hat nichts gesagt, sie hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, sie hätte dich für vernünftiger gehalten."

Harry nickte lahm. „Gut." Ron schulterte seine Tasche, die er im Rennen in der Hand gehalten hatte, und gemeinsam trotteten sie weiter.

"Also, was hat Malfoy gemacht?", fragte Ron noch einmal. „Hat er geheimnisvolle Mordpläne geschmiedet oder so?" Er grinste schelmisch.

Harry seufzte, unsicher, ob er Ron von Malfoys Abmachung erzählen sollte. _Noch_ konnte ihm nichts passieren, noch konnte er tun und sagen, was er wollte... Auf der anderen Seite, was _hatte_ er schon zu sagen? Was wusste er denn? Er wusste, dass Malfoy Bücher aus der Bibliothek klaute wie kleine Kinder Bonbons vom Süßigkeitenladen um die Ecke und dass Malfoy sich ungewöhnlich viel in der Verbotenen Abteilung aufhielt, aber mal abgesehen davon hatte er nichts herausbekommen.

Das würde erst am Abend geschehen, und dann wäre es zu spät...

Was, wenn er Ron überreden könnte, zu lauschen? Würde Malfoy ihn bemerken?

Würde Malfoy damit _rechnen_?

Hary seufzte innerlich. Er wäre nicht Malfoy, wenn er nicht mit allem rechnen würde.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht so genau." Er sah Ron nicht an und verpasste damit Rons misstrauischen Blick.

„Wie, du weißt nicht so genau? War er denn da? Hast du mit ihm geredet? Komm schon, Harry."

Doch Harry wich nicht nur seinem Blick, sondern auch seinen Fragen mit einem nichtssagenden „Ich hab ihn gesehen." aus.

Ron war offenbar im Begriff, ihm eine entrüstete Standpauke zu halten, doch sie waren vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angelangt.

Ihre übliche Frage nach dem Passwort sparte sie sich, als sie Harry sah.

„Du schon wieder.", stellte sie langgezogen fest.

„Ich schon wieder.", wiederholte Harry gereizt. „Letifold. Könen wir jetzt rein?"

Doch die Fette Dame verzog lediglich verärgert das Gesicht. „Keine Manieren, die Jugend von heute! Reißt eine Dame nachts aus dem Schlaf – und das gleich zweimal! Und jetzt dieser Ton, das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen, ich-" „Wir wollen nur rein!", fauchte Harry.

Ron schob Harry unsanft zur Seite. „Tut ihm Leid, wollte er sagen. Können wir jetzt rein?", sagte er schnell und versuchte ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln.

Die Fette Dame schürzte die Lippen, schwang aber ohne ein weiteres Wort beleidigt zur Seite und ließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten.

„Man, Harry.", stöhnte Ron. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich hab sie geweckt, als ich gestern von der Bibliothek kam.", antwortete Harry.

„Und warum _zweimal_?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Du weißt doch, wie sie ist."

„Ja, ich..." Harry strich sich mit der Hand fahrig über die Augen. „Ich hatte die Karte in der Bibliothek liegen gelassen", gab er dann zu.

Ron starrte ihn an. „Die Karte des Rumtreibers? Du hast sie _liegengelassen_? Hast du sie wiedergeholt?" Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Ron. Natürlich nicht. Wieso auch?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Deshalb musste ich ja wieder raus. Und auf dem Rückweg hab ich sie dann wieder wecken müssen..."

Ron schien einen Moment unschlüssig, was er dazu sagen sollte, dann entschied er sich, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen und wechselte das Thema.

„Also, Quidditch?", fragte er.

Harry sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid, aber ehrlichgesagt... Ich glaub, ich leg mich einfach nur ins Bett. Ich hab diese Nacht ja nicht besonders viel Schlaf bekommen."

Ron musterte ihn verwirrt.

„Wie, du hast keine Lust?", fragte er lahm.

„Ich bin müde, Ron."

„Als es darum ging, Malfoy hinterherzuspionieren erschienst du mir gar nicht so müde", stichelte Ron. „Was hat er zu dir gesagt, Harry?"

Harry wandte sich ab. „Gar nichts. Er saß da und hat gelesen."

Ron schnaufte. „Das nehm ich dir nicht ab. Irgendwas hat er gesagt, sonst wärst du nicht so, so... Ach, was weiß ich." Harry zuckte die Achseln und ging die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hinauf. „Wir sehen uns später", rief er Ron zu, dann verschwand er im Schlafsaal, um sich endlich in aller Ruhe mit diesem nagenden Ungetüm in seinem Inneren auseinanderzusetzen.

Der Rest des Tages zog sich in die Länge wie Kaugummi und Harry schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht, Ordnung in seine konfuse Gefühlwelt zu bringen. Noch immer zweifelte er daran, ob es wirklich klug sein konnte, sich mit Draco Malfoy einzulassen, doch die Sehnsucht nach den Menschen, die seinetwegen ihr Leben gelassn hatte, machte jeden vernünftigen Gedanken zunichte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er sich auf sehr dünnes Eis begeben hatte und er wusste auch, dass er immer noch die Möglichkeit hatte, seine Meinung zu ändern.

Aber irgendetwas an Malfoys Verhalten hatte ihn nachdenklich gestimmt.

Während des Mittagessens bedachten sowohl Ron als auch Hermine ihn mit verwirrten Blicken, die Harry aber in gekonnter Manier schweigend ignorierte.

Ein paar wenige Male hatte er den Eindruck, sie wollten etwas zu ihm sagen, doch dann schwiegen sie nur und ließen ihn weiter in seinen düsteren Gedanken schwelgen.

Malfoy war nicht beim Mittagessen gewesen und während Zaubertränke und Verteidigung hatte er Harry einfach nicht beachtet, ganz so, als hätte es ihr Pläuschchen in der Bibliothek nie gegeben. Es machte Harry wahnsinnig, wie leicht und sorglos Malfoy das alles zu nehmen schien, während es ihn selbst so vollkommen aus der Bahn warf.

Er schob es auf Malfoys narzisstische Ader und seine angelernt Überzeugung, sowieso immer alles zu bekommen, was er haben wollte, doch _beruhigen_ tat es ihn nicht.

Nach Verteidigung war Harry ein derartiges Nervenbündel, dass Hermine ihre Sorge schließlich laut äußerste und Harry eindringlich ans Herz legte, Madame Pomfrey einen Besuch abzustatten.

Harry sagte nichts dazu, sondern sammelte nur seine Sachen zusammen und verließ das Klassenzimmer ohne Ron und Hermine.

Was sie davon halten würden, war ihm in dem Moment egal, seine Prioritäten lagen woanders.

Er machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, seine Schulsachen hinauf in den Turm zu bringen, sondern schlug direkt den Weg zum siebten Stock ein, wo sich der Raum der Wünsche befand. Paranoid achtete er peinlich genau darauf, dass niemand merkte, in welchen Teil des Schlosses es ihn trieb, und erreichte den Korridor schließlich erschöpft und außer Atem.

Die Wand, die den Raum der Wünsche verbarg, war unscheinbar wie immer und obwohl Harry sich so beeilt hatte, war Malfoy schon da.

Und er war nicht allein, neben ihm an die Wand gelehnt stand Blaise Zabini.

Harry bemühte sich, den Klos in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken, als er sich den beiden näherte. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Was macht Zabini hier?", fragte er, als er bei den anderen beiden angelangt war.

„Wirst du schon sehen.", antwortete Malfoy ausweichend.

„Im Moment haben wir ein ganz anderes Problem." Malfoys kühler Blick ruhte auf der kahlen Wand. „Wie kommen wir in den Raum, Potter? Hier müsste doch eine Tür auftauchen, oder irre ich mich?" Sein Ton war schneidend, doch Harry entging der frustrierte Unterton eines verwöhnten kleinen Bengels nicht.

Der Raum öffnete sich also nicht.

Warum?

„Der Raum ist nur da, wenn man ihn wirklich braucht, Malfoy." Harry schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Brauchen wir den Raum denn?"

Malfoy starrte ihn an. „Was soll das heißen? Natürlich brauchen wir ihn, ich kann dir wohl kaum alles mitten auf dem Flur darlegen, oder?"

Ein missbilligendes Geräusch seitens Zabini zog Harrys und Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Was willst du, Blaise?", fauchte Malfoy.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das hier soll, Draco", sagte Zabini leise. „_Ich_ kann dir helfen, du brauchst Potter nicht!" Mit einem Schlag presste Malfoy ihn gegen die Wand.

„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, du sollst dich da raushalten! Du kannst nichts für mich tun, kapier das endlich." Malfoy ließ ihn los und wandte sich wieder an Harry.

„Also gut, wenn das hier nicht funktioniert, müssen wir uns was anderes überlegen. Wir können keine ungebetenen Gäste gebrauchen."

Zabini schnaubte. „Der Astronomieturm ist keine zwei Gänge entfernt, Draco. Und um diese Zeit verirrt sich da sowieso niemand freiwillig hin." Malfoy überlegte einen Moment, dann zuckte er die Achseln und sagte: „In Ordnung. Der Astronomieturm."

Der Astronomieturm war für Harry nie von besonderem Interesse gewesen, im Gegenteil; die langweiligen mitternächtlichen Astronomiestunden hatten eine gewisse Abneigung hinterlassen und er hatte ihn, seitdem er keinen Astronomieunterricht mehr hatte, nie wieder aufgesucht. Außer ein paar alten, verstaubten Teleskopen gab es dort ohnehin nicht viel zu finden, dachte er.

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Zugang zum Turm immer verschlossen war, wenn kein Unterricht stattfand, doch genau das musste einer der Gründe gewesen sein, weshalb Malfoy ihn überhaupt für ihr kleines Treffen in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

Mit einem gewöhnlichen _Alohomora!_ war die Tür nicht zu öffnen, doch das stellte für Malfoy kein Hindernis dar, denn er öffnete sie mit einem undeutlich gemurmelten Spruch, den Harry nicht kannte (und den er _vielleicht_ auch gar nicht kennen wollte).

Als Malfoy, Harry und Zabini den Turm betreten hatten, wurde die Tür wieder magisch verschlossen und die drei suchten ohne zu Zögern den nächstbesten Raum auf. Auch hier ließ Malfoy Vorsicht walten. Kaum, dass sie die alte Tür in den Rahmen zurückgeschoben hatten, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und verhinderte mit _Impertubatio!_ jeden potenziellen Lauschangriff.

Harry fühlte sich noch mulmiger als zuvor bei all der Sorgfalt, mit der Malfoy sie von allen anderen abschirmte. Er schien viel Wert darauf zu legen, dass absolut _niemand_ mitbekam, dass sie überhaupt hier waren, geschweige denn, _warum_.

Wieder stellte Harry sich die Frage, was Malfoy wohl tun würde, wenn Harry jetzt versuchen wollte noch auszusteigen, doch noch bevor er weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, kam Malfoy schon wie üblich direkt zur Sache.

Der Raum war klein, er konnte nicht als Klassenzimmer gedient haben, und nur spärlich ausgestattet mit einem Schreibtisch, zwei Stühlen und einem zerschlissenen Sofa vor einem verrußten Kamin, und genau auf diesem Sofa hatte Malfoy sich breitbeinig niedergelassen.

Harry setzte sich langsam auf einen der wackligen Stühle.

„Also, Potter", begann Malfoy ohne Umschweife. „Dass du wirklich gekommen bist hat mich ein bisschen überrascht, ehrlichgesagt. Aber umso besser." Er grinste.

„Ich werd dir jetzt grob erklären, worum es geht. Nur, damit du nicht wieder rumheulst, du verstehst schon. Und damit das Ganze unter uns bleibt, hat sich Blaise hier-", Malfoy lächelte ihn zuckersüß an, „freundlicherweise dazu bereiterklärt, den Unbrechbaren Schwur für uns zu sprechen. Ich denke, das ist okay für dich?"

Harry schluckte den Klos in seinem Hals hinunter und nickte fast unmerklich.

„Gut. Blaise, verzieh dich nach draußen. Potter, komm her."

Malfoy schien mit Zabini bereits alles abgesprochen zu haben, denn obwohl Zabini wütend das Gesicht verzog, widersprach er Malfoy mit keinem Wort und verließ geradewegs den Raum.

Malfoy stand vom Sofa auf und setzte sich Harry gegenüber auf den zweiten Stuhl.

„Was sagt dir das Zweite Gesicht, Potter?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry verknotete seine Finger im Schoß. „Nichts?", antwortete er.

„Wundert mich gar nicht", sagte Malfoy verächtlich. „Und sowas wird hoch in den Himmel gelobt... Was soll's. Das Zweite Gesicht ist die Fähigkeit, _zu sehen_. Und es geht hier nicht um sowas Lächerliches wie _Wahrsagerei_ oder anderen Blödsinn. Es geht um Tatsachen, um Fähigkeiten, Eigenschaften und Schicksale. Das Zweite Gesicht wird niemandem vererbt, es ist niemandem angeboren, schon gar nicht der Schreckschraube von Trelawney. Alles, was ein Seher tut, ist Wahrscheinlichkeiten vorauszusagen und das Objekt der _Voraussage_ damit zu manipulieren. Das Zweite Gesicht kann viel mehr. Deshalb wird auch nicht davon gesprochen, deshalb gehört es zur _Dunklen Magie_... Und das ist alles, was ich dir bis hierher sagen werde."

Malfoy blickte Harry herausfordernd an, als würde er erwarten, dass Harry noch mehr hören wollte. Doch Harry schwieg und blickte zurück.

„Also, weißt du, wie der Schwur funktioniert? – Nein, warte. Vermutlich nicht. Wir brauchen Blaise um uns mit dem Leben an den Schwur zu binden, deshalb ist er hier. Ohne ihn geht es nicht. Mit dem Schwur werden wir einen Vertrag schließen, den keiner von uns beiden brechen können wird. Jedenfalls nicht ohne zu sterben. Er zwingt uns beide, unser Wort zu halten, du brauchst dir also keine Gedanken machen, ich sei nicht _vertrauenswürdig_." Malfoy lächelte höhnisch. „Ich werde dir drei Fragen stellen, du wirst sie mit Ja beantworten und danach werde ich dir alles Weitere erklären... Klar soweit?"

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass du mir die richtigen Fragen stellst? Wieso stellst _du_ die Fragen?"

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn ich dich die Fragen stellen lasse, kommen wir wohl kaum zu einem Ergebnis, oder?" – „Aber dann kannst du jede Frage stellen, die du willst! Du wirst deinen Teil der Abmachung nicht einhalten, hab ich Recht? Das mit meinen Eltern – das hast du nur gesagt, oder? Was sollte das schon mit dem _Zweiten Gesicht_ zu tun haben? Vergiss es, auf sowas lasse ich mich nicht ein."

Harry stand auf und wollte gehen, doch Malfoy zog ihn mit einem Ruck zurück auf den Stuhl. „In Ordnung. Die letzte Frage gehört dir." Harry musterte ihn skeptisch.

„Und ich kann dich zwingen, dein Wort zu halten?", fragt er.

„Nein, du nicht. Aber der Schwur. Ich habe nicht vor, demnächst das Zeitliche zu segnen, Potter."

Einige starre Sekunden lang herrschte völlige Stille, dann nickte Harry und sagte leise: „Einverstanden, Malfoy."

Malfoy lächelte. „Wunderbar. Was wirst du mich fragen?"

Harry stockte.

„Ich, ich weiß nicht. Ob du dein Wort hältst?" Malfoy räusperte sich. „Formulier eine Frage, Potter." – „Was wirst du _mich_ denn fragen?", überging Harry Malfoys Aufforderung.

„Schwörst du mir zu helfen, mein Ziel zu erreichen?"

Harry wartete einen Moment, unschlüssig, ob Malfoy noch etwas hinzufügen würde, doch er sagte nichts weiter.

„Schwörst du, dein Versprechen mir gegenüber zu halten und mir die Gelegenheit zu geben, mit meinen Eltern zu sprechen?", sagte er dann.

„Potter, wieso wirst du nicht noch ein wenig _konkreter_? Damit wir Blaise gleich _alles_ erzählen können?", stöhnte Malfoy genervt.

„Okay, gut, wie du willst. Dann eben nur: Schwörst du, dein Versprechen mir gegenüber zu halten? Oder ist dir das noch zu _konkret_?" Harry funkelte ihn an. Er verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld und seine Zweifel an der Aktion steigerten sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich.

Malfoy überlegte einen Augenblick lang, dann schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Perfekt."

Er erhob sich. „Dann werde ich Blaise jetzt wieder hereinbitten."

Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich. Blaise blickte auf. Er hatte sich auf den Treppenabsatz gesetzt und gewartet, während Draco sich mit Potter unterhalten hatte.

„Wie erwartet, Potter stellt Ansprüche.", murmelte Draco. „Bist du bereit?"

Blaise nickte und stand auf. „Draco, ich würde dir helfen...", versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es geht nicht um dich, Blaise, du kannst mir nicht helfen. Potter... Potter ist _entbehrlich_, verstehst du?" Blaise zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Entbehrlich? Draco, was-" – „Ich hab nicht vor, ihn _umzubringen_, wenn du das glaubst. Ich sage nur, es könnte passieren. Ich weiß es nicht."

Blaise starrte ihn schockiert an. „Draco, ich weiß, es ist _Potter_, aber wenn er stirbt und man dich damit in Verbindung bringt... Ich weiß nicht, worum es geht. Aber mit sowas spaßt man nicht." Draco seufzte. „Ich weiß. Aber es ist meine Sache und ich weiß, was ich tu. Versuch einfach, dich rauszuhalten, okay?"

Blaise antwortete nicht.

„Und jetzt komm endlich."

Harry beobachtete nervös, wie Malfoy und Zabini zurück in den kleinen Raum kamen. Die Hände auf seinen Knien waren ungewöhnlich feucht und Harry hatte größte Mühe, die Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen. Jetzt noch stärker als zuvor riet ihm sein Körper dazu, nicht auf Malfoys Handel einzugehen, odch irgendetwas, vielleicht sogar seine fürchterliche Neugier, hielten ihn dort, wo er saß, fest.

Dass Malfoy so zufrieden aussah, beruhigte ihn auch nicht unbedingt.

„Alles klar, Potter?", grinste Malfoy, als er sich wieder auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Harry setzte. Zabini stellte sich zwischen sie. Er sah merkwürdig aus, fand Harry, fast so, als würde er Malfoys _Befehl_ nur sehr widerwillig ausführen..

„Du musst mir deine Hand geben, Potter. Die rechte." Malfoys Stimme holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Als hätte er jegliche Kontrolle über seine Gliedmaßen verloren, streckte sich sein rechter Arm automatisch aus und legte die zitternde Hand in die Malfoys.

„Blaise?"

Zabini nickte stumm und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab Harrys und Malfoys vereinte Hände. Harry wusste nicht, ob es schwierig war, den Unbrechbaren Schwur auszuführen, er wusste nicht einmal, was man dabei tun musste, doch er hatte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er Zabini allzu große Probleme bereiten.

„Schwörst du, Harry Potter, mir zu helfen, mein Ziel zu erreichen?", fragte Malfoy mit festem Blick auf Harry. Harry spürte, wie sich sein Griff um Malfoys Hand lockerte, doch Malfoy packte nur fester zu.

„Ja", antwortete Harry heiser.

Eine dünne, zierliche Flamme stob aus Zabinis Zauberstab und wand sich um ihre Hände.

Harrys Augen verharrten auf dem glühenden Ring, während Malfoy seine zweite Frage stellte.

„Wirst du niemandem, der denken und sprechen kann, von unserer Abmachung und unserem Vorhaben erzählen?"

Harry schluckte und senkte den Blick.

„Ja.", sagte er leise. „Das werde ich." Er spürte, wie Panik sich in ihm breit machte, während eine zweite Flamme Zabinis Zauberstab entwich und sich mit der ersten vereinte.

Er sah zu Malfoy auf, der ihn noch immer wie gebannt anstarrte und offensichtlich darauf wartete, dass er die letzte Frage stellte.

Er holte tief Luft.

„Wirst du, Draco Malfoy, dein Versprechen mir gegenüber halten?"

Malfoys Lächeln wirkte unaufrichtig im spärlichen Licht der zwei ihre Hände umwabernden Flammen, doch Harry schob den Gedanken fort.

„Das werde ich", sagte Malfoy schließlich. Harry erwartete eine dritte Flamme oder dass _irgendetwas_ geschah, doch nichts rührte sich. Die zwei warmen Flammen um ihre Hände lagen still an der gleichen Stelle.

Er sah Malfoy fragend an, doch auch dessen düsterer Blick sagte ihm nichts. Er wusste nicht, ob sie vielleicht warten mussten, ob es dauerte, oder ob er den Schwur behindern würde, wenn er Malfoy um Rat fragte... Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Malfoy nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

„Wirst du, deinen Zweifeln, derer ich mir bewusst bin, zum Trotz, Zeit und Mühe investieren, um mit mir zusammen zu erreichen, was wir beide erreichen wollen?"

Malfoy lächelte nicht mehr. Stattdessen hatte sich ein bittender Zug auf sein Gesicht gelegt, der Harry noch mehr verunsicherte als Malfoys siegreiches Grinsen von vorher.

Er war verwirrt, er wusste nicht, warum er keine Frage hatte stellen können und ob Malfoy das vielleicht eingeplant hatte... Er fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn er einfach Nein sagen und die Hand wegziehen würde.

Malfoys Frage hatte nicht anders geklungen als die anderen auch, er musste nur schwören, sich Mühe zu geben... Harry schloss die Augen. Er würde seinen inneren Schweinehund überwinden. Selbst wenn Malfoy gelogen haben sollte, als er von der Sache mit Harrys Eltern gesprochen hatte, es war zu spät um umzukehren.

„Das werde ich."

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er eine dritte feine Flamme, die sich wie die zwei davor um ihre Hände schlängelte und sich fest um die anderen wand. Die drei Flammen zogen sich zusammen, glühten kurz auf, dann verpufften sie zu weichem, silbernen Rauch.

Zabini zog den Zauberstab zurück und Malfoy und Harry ließen ihre Hände los.

Harry sah Malfoy an. „Was war das?", fragte er.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt."

Wütend stand Harry auf. „Nicht jetzt?! Kannst du mir mal erklären –" Malfoy schlug ihm die Hand auf den Mund und drückte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl.

„Erinnerst du dich vielleicht, dass du gerade geschworen hast, vor _niemandem_ darüber zu _sprechen_, du Vollidiot?" Er ließ ihn los.

„Ich erklär's dir noch. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht, solange Blaise noch geifernd hinter uns steht und nur darauf wartet, dass sich einer von uns verplappert." Malfoy schickte einen bösen – nach Harrys Meinung ungerechtfertigten – Blick in Zabinis Richtung.

„Geh schon", befahl er ihm, denn seine Beteilung hatte wohl gerade eben geendet.

Zabini steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und ging, ohne Malfoy oder Harry noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Obwohl Harry sich dagegen wehrte, konnte er nicht umhin, Mitgefühl für ihn zu empfinden. Wenn Malfoy mit all seinen Freunden so umsprang, wenn sie gar nichts getan hatten, wie würde Malfoy sich erst verhalten, wenn er einen Grund hatte, wütend zu sein?

Als Zabini die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, versiegelte sie Malfoy erneut mit dem Impertubatio-Spruch und fläzte sich dann auf das Sofa.

„Ich muss zugeben, Potter, ich bin überrascht von dir. Schon wieder.", sagte er leise.

Harry schob den Stuhl in Malfoys Richtung.

„Nach allem, was du von mir weißt, hätte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten, dich so einfach zu etwas überreden zu können. Und das nur mithilfe eines Versprechens, das es gar nicht gibt. Deshalb hat deine Frage nicht funktioniert, Potter. Ich habe dir nie irgendwas versprochen, nicht ein einziges Mal. Dass du es so interpretiert hast, ist dein Problem."

Fassungslos starrte Harry ihn an. Sollte das heißen, er hatte _Recht gehabt_? Malfoy hatte gelogen, er hatte ein mieses _Spiel_ mit ihm gespielt?

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Irgendwie tut es mir Leid, ehrlich. Ich meine, vielleicht haben wir Glück und du bekommst deinen albernen Wunsch erfüllt – man kann ja nie wissen. Aber in erster Linie werden wir uns darauf konzentrieren, den Stab von Myrddin zu finden."

Malfoy richtete sich auf.

„Du...", fing Harry an, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. „Das alles... Ich..."

„Sprich dich aus, Potter."

„Du miese, kleine Ratte", presste Harry hervor. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, alles Blut in seinem Körper sei ihm in den Kopf gestiegen.

„Vergiss es, Malfoy. Mach... mach deinen Dreck alleine."

Harry stand auf.

„Dann _stirbst_ du, Potter. Ich glaube, das ist nicht in deinem Sinne."

„Lieber sterbe ich, als mich wegen dir auf Voldemorts Seite zu schlagen!", rief Harry aufgebracht.

„Das musst du doch überhaupt nicht. Du hast mich ja noch nicht einmal erklären lassen, Potter. Aber wenn das jetzt zu viel für dich ist, können wir das auch auf morgen verschieben. Kein Problem.", sagte Malfoy voller arroganter Genugtuung.

Harry antwortete nicht mehr.

Er griff sich seine Schultasche und ließ Malfoy wie Zabini ohne ein weiteres Wort allein im Astronomieturm zurück.

- - - -

Fortsetzung folgt...

So, es geht also so langsam zur Sache ;D

Ich wollte am Schluss noch etwas zum Raum der Wünsche sagen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Raum tatsächlich „so" (nämlich gar nicht) reagiert hätte, wie ich es beschrieben habe, aber ich gehe einfach davon aus, da Malfoy und Harry den Raum schließlich nicht direkt brauchen, er kann genauso gut durch jeden beliebigen anderen Raum ersetzt werden... Das habe ich mir dabei gedacht. Wie der Raum ganz genau funktioniert, kann uns wahrscheinlich ohnehin nur JK Rowling sagen, also seht über diese Sache hinweg, wenn ihr anderer Meinung seid ;D

Ansonsten, jaa... Danke für's Lesen :)


	5. Anfang

Guten Aaabend:)

Uff, hier ist das fünfte Kapitel. Es tut mir wirklich wirklich Leid, dass es dieses Mal soo lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie hatte ich sehr wenig Lust an der Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. Zum Glück ist das jetzt vorbei ;

Zwar wird das nächste Kapitel dann auch nicht morgen oder übermorgen kommen, aber seid euch gewiss – es WIRD kommen. ;...

Noch ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die bis hierher gelesen haben und tatsächlich auch noch weiterlesen und ein noch GRÖSSERES Dankeschön an alle, die dann auch einen Kommentar dalassen : Darüber freue ich mich nämlich sehr (und ein toller Ansporn ist es nebenbei auch :P)

Also, happy reading oder so.

**Kapitel fünf - Anfang**

Die Decke des Himmelbettes starrte ihn merwürdig boshaft an. Die seltsamen Muster waren Harry noch nie vorher aufgefallen, doch jetzt waren sie seine einzige Beschäftigung um sich von Gedanken an Malfoy abzuhalten. Schlafen konnte er nicht.

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste auch nicht, wie er sich überhaupt in diese dumme Situation hatte bringen können. Hatte ihn die Vergangenheit nicht eigentlich eines Besseren belehrt? Kannte er Malfoy nicht in Wahrheit gut genug, um zu wissen, dass man ihm nicht trauen _konnte_?

Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er nur so blind auf ihn hineinfallen können? Und – und das war die Frage, die Harry am meisten Kopfzerbrechen breitete – wie kam er da nun wieder heil raus? Er stöhnte gequält und ließ seinen Kopf in Ermangelung eines härteren Gegenstandes in das Federkissen fallen.

Die Muster an der Decke verzogen sich zu gemeinen Fratzen, die sich wanden und um einander schlängelten, bis sie das Aussehen eines unverwechselbaren hämischen Grinsens annahmen. Harry schloss die Augen. Das musste ein Albtraum sein. Das _konnte_ nur ein Albtraum sein, nicht einmal _sein_ Leben konnte so grausam mit ihm umspringen... Harry verdrehte die Augen und schalt sich in Gedanken selbst einen Idioten. Wenn es eine Person gäbe, deren Leben auf unangenehme Situationen vorprogrammiert war, dann seines.

Er warf die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf. Er konnte nicht schlafen, egal, wie sehr er es auch versuchte. Er tastete im Dunkeln nach seiner Brille und dem Zauberstab und stahl sich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Jungenschlafsaal. Die Vorhänge seines Bettes hinterließ er geschlossen.

Draußen auf der Treppe atmete er erst einmal tief durch. Die Treppe und der Gemeinschaftsraum waren von Kerzenleuchtern und dem Kaminfeuer noch warm beleuchtet und die leeren Sessel luden ihn förmlich dazu ein, sich hineinfallen zu lassen. Also entschloss er kurzerhand, seine Grübeleien vor dem warmen Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum fortzusetzen und ließ sich in einen der Sessel nahe des Kamins sinken. Sein schmaler Körper verschwand in den weichen Polstern.

Harry lehnte den Kopf zurück und starrte ins Nichts. Er dachte an die Dinge, die Malfoy gesagt hatte und an den Unbrechbaren Schwur – der doch eigentlich gar nicht so unbrechbar sein konnte – doch er kam zu keinem Schluss. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er fand keinen Weg hinaus, ihm fiel nichts ein, das ihm aus seiner Misere heraushelfen konnte. Er würde Malfoy zur Verfügung stehen müssen – zumindest für's erste, dachte Harry. Er setzte all seine Hoffnung darauf, dass Hermine und ihr scharfsinniger Verstand auch ohne seine aktive Mithilfe darauf kommen würden, _was_ genau hier nicht stimmte. Es war nicht viel, das wusste er. Aber jetzt und in diesem Moment, war es der einzige Lichtblick, den er hatte.

- X -

In seinem Kopf herrschte ein reges Summen, das ganz unregelmäßig auf- und abschwall. Wie in einem Bienenstock, dachte er. _Ich bin in einem Bienenstock..._

Nur stimmte da etwas nicht, etwas, das er nicht fassen konnte, das so gar nicht in die heile Welt des Bienenstocks passen wollte. Etwas zu Melodisches, das keinen Sinn ergab, und sich dennoch wie eine Schlange durch seine Hirnwindungen zwängte, als wollte es ihn zwingen, sich zu _erinnern_.

Harry spürte, wie Leben in seine Gliedmaßen zurückkehrte, als ein sanftes Zucken seinen gesamten Körper durchfuhr. Und jetzt verstand er auch, was es war, das er zuvor nicht hatte identifizieren können. Es waren ein energisches Rütteln an seiner Schulter und die besorgte Stimme Hermines, die immer wieder wie ein Mantra seinen Namen ausstieß.

„Harry? Bist du wach?", fragte sie vorsichtig und zupfte erneut an seinem Pyjamaoberteil.

Harry blinzelte. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch sobald er seinen Rücken streckte, durchfuhr ihn ein unangenehmer Schmerz. Er saß auf seinen Beinen, die er kaum noch spüren konnte, in einem wulstigen dunkelroten Sessel, den Kopf auf die rechte Hand gestützt und die linke zwischen seine Beine gezwängt. „Harry?"

Er nickte verschlafen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie hörte und um sie daran zu hindern, noch weitere fünfunddreißig Male seinen Namen zu sagen.

„Du bist wach", stellte Hermine daraufhin erleichtert fest. Harry starrte sie an.

„Was machst du denn hier? Wieso hast du hier geschlafen?" Harry gähnte unterdrückt und begann, seine Arme und Beine zu entknoten. „Eingeschlafen", antwortete er kurz und mit einem Achselzucken. Hermine deutete seine Einsilbigkeit als Zeichen dafür, dass er noch nicht ganz wach war und bohrte weiter.

„Aber warum warst du denn überhaupt hier? Ron hat gesagt, du wärst gestern Abend ins Bett gegangen." Harry nickte und schob seine Beine so weit von sich, wie er nur konnte. Er stöhnte gequält. Hermine lächelte schief. „Das wundert mich nicht, so, wie du geschlafen hast. Aber du solltest aufstehen, die anderen sind alle schon auf dem Weg nach unten."

Harry nickte erneut. Er hielt einen Moment inne, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch er wusste selbst nicht so genau, was. Hermine bemerkte seine Unsicherheit und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Harry, stimmt irgendwas nicht?" Er antwortete nicht. Zu gern hätte er ihr ganz genau gesagt, was nicht stimmte, doch seine Zunge war gebunden. Er rappelte sich auf.

„Ist Ron schon beim Frühstück?", überging er ihre Frage. Hermine nickte. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll uns Plätze freihalten."

„Dann geh schon vor, ich zieh mich noch an und komm dann nach, in Ordnung? Ron und ich haben ja Zeit." Einen Moment lang sah Hermine aus, als wollte sie ihm wiedersprechen, doch Harry ließ ihr dafür keine Zeit. Er drückte kurz ihre Schulter, dann schob er sich an ihr vorbei und verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal. Insgeheim hoffte er, sie würde seine Geste verstehen.

- X -

Als Harry schließlich beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle ankam, hatte ein Großteil der Schülerschaft sich schon auf den Weg zu den Klassenräumen gemacht. Hermine allerdings saß noch neben Ron am Gryffindortisch und lächelte ihn an, als sie ihn kommen sah. Rons Gesicht konnte Harry nicht direkt deuten; zuerst fand er eine Spur von Misstrauen bei seinem Anblick, dann einen großen Teil Sorge und zuletzt Erleichterung, als Harry nicht Hermine zurücklächelte, sondern erst ihm einen guten Morgen wünschte.

Er war recht spät dran, doch Ron und er hatten an diesem Morgen keinen Unterricht, sodass Harry sich so entspannt wie es mit Malfoy im Hinterkopf nun einmal ging an den Tisch setzte und zu frühstücken begann. Hermine allerdings schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass Harry sich zu ihnen gesellte, denn sobald er sich die erste Scheibe Toast in den Mund geschoben hatte, stand sie auf, schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und verließ mit wenigen Worten, aber einem aufmunternden Nicken die Große Halle.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Wie kann sie nur so enthusiastisch sein?" Harry hörte auf zu kauen und sah ihn mit vollem Mund fragend an. „Arithmantik", antwotete Ron und zog die Stirn kraus, als sei allein der Gedanke an Arithmantikunterricht ein Grauen.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und setzte sein Frühstück fort. An Rons Blick bemerkte er, dass es ihm auf der Zunge brannte, etwas loszuwerden. Er sah zu ihm auf.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry. Er hätte schwören können, dass Rons Gesicht einen leicht verlegenen Rotton angenommen hatte, doch falls ja, war er genau so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

„Wieso, also, wieso hast du denn im Gemeinschaftsraum geschlafen?", fragte Ron und legte die Stirn in Falten. Harry war klar, dass die eigentliche Frage einiges mehr beinhaltete – angefangen beim vorigen Tag. Er seufzte innerlich. Wer konnte es Ron verdenken?

„Konnte nicht schlafen", antwortete Harry und spülte die Toastreste in seinem Mund mit einem großen Schluck Kürbissaft hinunter. „Also bin ich aufgestanden, hab ich mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt und bin eingeschlafen."

Ron wippte einmal mit dem Kopf. „Und gestern...?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was war denn gestern?" Ihm war natürlich klar, worauf Ron anspielte. Seine überstürzte Flucht aus dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen und seine Niedergeschlagenheit und Schweigsamkeit am Abend konnten gar nicht an Ron vorbeigegangen sein.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Bist du krank? Warst du bei Pomfrey?" Es stand Ron ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er wusste, dass Harry nichts fehlte und er auch nicht im Krankenflügel gewesen war.

Eigentlich ein kluger Schachzug, fand Harry – ihm eine Frage zu stellen auf die er selbst die richtige Antwort schon kannte. Damit ließ er ihm keine große Wahl – und Ron wusste, dass Harry ein schrecklicher Lügner war.

„Nein", antwortete er deshalb. Er sah Ron nicht an. „Ich musste noch was besprechen."

„Was denn?", fragte Ron weiter. Dieses Mal war es nicht so offensichtlich ob Ron ihm glaubte oder nicht.

„Das, das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Harry versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, doch Ron ignorierte seine Antwort. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er mit nichts anderem gerechnet.

„Und mit wem?" Die Frage hatte kommen müssen, Harry hatte es gewusst.

Er antwortete nicht und Ron seufzte ergeben. „Harry, wenn es ein _Mädchen_ ist, dann k-" – „Ist es nicht, Ron."

Ron blickte ihn verwundert an. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine, du kannst es uns sagen. Wir lachen auch nicht oder so." Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Also, wahrscheinlich. Wenn es Lavender sein sollte, kann ich für nichts garant-" – „Kein Mädchen."

Harry blickte sich um. „Und ganz sicher nicht Lavender", fügte er etwas leiser und mit einem Stirnrunzeln hinzu.

„Oh." Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Ron über seine Antwort etwas enttäuscht war. Und wirklich zu _glauben_ schien er ihm auch nicht. „Bist du _ganz_ sicher?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und schüttete den letzten Schluck Kürbissaft hinunter.

Als er das Glas abstellte, streifte sein Blick den Tisch der Slytherins. Draco Malfoy starrte ihn an.

Harry verschluckte sich und begann zu husten. „Hey!", rief Ron und schlug ihm geistesgegenwärtig mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken. Harry standen die Tränen in der Augen und sein Gesicht hatte sich tiefrot verfärbt. Er räusperte sich und lächelte Ron dankbar an.

„Alles okay?", fragte er. Harry nickte nur. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Malfoy sich wieder abgewandt hatte. Und er wirkte unheimlich zufrieden.

- X -

Nachdem Ron und Harry ihr verlängertes Frühstück beendet hatten, verließen sie die Große Halle in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten beide ihre Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst schon am Freitag mit Hermine zusammen erledigt, sodass sie jetzt noch mehr als eine Stunde lang Zeit zum Nichtstun hatten.

Im Gryffindorturm stießen sie auf Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom, die wie Harry und Ron und einige andere Gryffindors ihres Jahrgangs nicht Arithmantik belegt und deshalb jeden Dienstagmorgen eine Freistunde hatten. Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit mit einer Runde Zauberschach. Als sie Harry und Ron bemerkten, blickten sie auf und wünschten ihnen einen guten Morgen, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Spiel zuwanden.

Die beiden schoben zwei der freien Sessel näher an den Kamin hinan und machten es sich bequem. Harrys Blick ruhte schweigend auf den Flammen, die im Kamin vor sich hinknisterten, während Ron es sich zur Aufgabe machte, Seamus' und Nevilles Spiel zu verfolgen und zu kommentieren, als ginge es um den Quidditchpokal.

Besonders Neville schienen seine eigentlich gutgemeinten Ratschläge und Hinweise allerdings mehr zu überfordern als zu helfen, wodurch es Seamus am laufenden Band gelang seine Spieler zu schlagen und Ron noch verzweifelter versuchte Neville klarzumachen, was er tun sollte – möglichst so, dass Seamus seine _Taktik_ nicht durchschauen konnte.

Die endlosen Diskussionen darüber, wer nun welche Spielfigur auf welches Feld setzen sollte endeten schließlich damit, dass die magischen Figuren beleidigt die Arme verschränkten und sich strikt weigerten, auch nur noch einen einzigen Schritt zu tun.

Während Ron verzweifelt versuchte sie zum Weiterspielen zu überreden, blendete Harry die Unterhaltung nach und nach aus. Seine Gedanken drifteten zurück zum Abend zuvor. Nachdenklich starrte er auf seinen nackten Unterarm, den vor seinem inneren Augen noch immer die drei dünnen Flammen umschlängelten. Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob das wirklich geschehen und nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war, doch dann fiel ihm Malfoys Blick vom Frühstück wieder ein. Das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas Bedrohliches im Begriff war über sie hineinzubrechen, kehrte mit einem Schlag zu ihm zurück.

Mit einem Ruck schob er den Ärmel seines Pullovers wieder über seinen Arm und zog die Schultern an.

Er zwang sich, den Blick vom Feuer abzuwenden und drehte sich zu Ron, Neville und Seamus um, die ihr Spiel wieder aufgenommen hatten.

Er beobachtete ihre Spielzüge ohne sie wirklich zu sehen und lauschte stattdessen noch immer dem leisen Knistern des Feuers. Die Stimmen der drei Jungen, die sich weiter angeregt über das Schachbrett hinweg unterhielten, wirkten unwirklich und passten nicht hinein.

Es war das gleiche Gefühl, dass er schon am Morgen gehabt hatte – _er war in einem Bienenstock._

Seine Ohren waren erfüllt vom unregelmäßigen und doch rhythmischen Summen und Zischen des Feuers und die drei lauten Stimmen waren Eindringlinge seiner stillen Harmonie. Harry schaute zurück in die Flammen. Sie zogen ihn an, doch er wusste nicht warum. Er stellte sich Sirius' Gesicht in der Glut vor, überlegte sich, was er ihm wohl sagen würde, wenn Harry gestand, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte... Ein leises Klackern kam hinzu.

Zuerst nahm Harry es gar nicht wahr, doch es wurde lauter und energischer und Harry begann sich zu fragen, wo es herkommen konnte.

Er bemerkte wie Seamus und Ron aufhörten sich zu streiten. Neville rief irgendetwas – und plötzlich stand Ron auf und stürmte zum Fenster.

Als er es geöffnet hatte, wurde Harry klar, woher das klackernde Geräusch gekommen war. Eine große, dunkle, stattliche Eule flog durch das geöffnete Fenster in den Gemeinschaftsraum und direkt auf Harry zu.

Mit einem Schlag erwachte er aus seiner Trance, als das Ungetüm sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ und arrogant sein Bein ausstreckte. Harry starrte den kleinen, zusammengerollten Brief an. Er zögerte. War es Malfoys Eule? Oder jemand anderes? Er hatte die Eule noch nie gesehen und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Der Vogel begann ihm ungeduldig in die Schulter zu picken. „Harry, nimm dem Vieh den Brief ab", sagte Ron laut.

Langsam löste Harry den Faden, mit dem der Zettel an dem dünnen Vogelbein befestigt worden war. Der Brief fiel in seinen Schoß und die Eule erhob sich und verschwand mit wenigen Flügelschlägen wieder durch das noch immer geöffnete Fenster.

Ron sah ihn neugierig an. „Von wem?", fragte er.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und faltete den Brief auseinander. Ein einziger Blick auf die Unterschrift genügte um Rons Frage eindeutig zu beantworten. Harry war sich den interessierten Blicken der anderen bewusst, doch um nichts in der Welt konnte er ihnen sagen, wessen Eule das gewesen war.

„D-Dumbledore", murmelte Harry. Seine Finger waren kalt.

„Dumbledore?" Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was will er denn?" Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er stopfte den Brief in seine Hosentasche und stand auf. „Wo willst du hin?" Ron war offensichtlich verblüfft.

„Ich, ich soll in sein Büro kommen", antwortete Harry. „Jetzt."

Damit schwang er sich die Schultasche über die Schulter und verließ fluchtartig den Gryffindorturm. Noch im Gehen holte er den Brief wieder aus seiner Hosentasche und strich ihn glatt.

Geschrieben war er in dunkelgrüner Tinte – ähnlich der, die Dumbledore immer benutzte. Die Schrift war geschwungen und ein bisschen fahrig, nichts im Vergleich zu Dumbledores ordentlicher Schreibschrift.

Harry stieg die Treppe zum sechsten Stock hinunter und ließ sich am Treppenabsatz auf eine Stufe sinken. Er holte einmal tief Luft und begann zu lesen.

_Potter,_

_geht es uns besser? Ich war erleichtert dich beim Frühstück zu sehen – dachte schon, du hättest dich vor Frust vom Astronomieturm gestürzt (was natürlich nur mein persönlicher Verlust gewesen wäre)._

_Ich weiß, dass du keinen Unterricht hast. Ich warte im siebten Stock auf dich, die Tür zum Astronomieturm._

_Wenn du nicht kommst, werde ich das als persönliche Beleidigung empfinden._

_D.M._

Frustriert zerknüllte Harry den Brief in einer Hand. Er warf ihn in seine Umhängetasche und stand auf, um die Treppe wieder hinaufzusteigen. Malfoy konnte unmöglich jetzt mit seinen Nachforschungen anfangen wollen. Die Freistunde war bald zuende und Harry würde nicht schon wieder den Unterricht schwänzen können.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Portrait der Fetten Dame und damit den Eingang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum verließ Harry den Gang und schlug den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche ein.

Er spürte die neugierigen Blicke der Portraits auf sich ruhen, doch Harry wand sich schnellen Schrittes an ihnen vorbei, bis er den verborgenen Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche passierte und in den nächsten Gang einbog, der ihn direkt zum Eingang des Astronomieturms führen würde. Als er dort ankam, sah er Malfoy schon mit dem üblichen arroganten Grinsen und verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt auf ihn warten.

Als Harry sich näherte, richtete er sich auf.

„Deine Anwesenheit beehrt mich, Potter", grinste Malfoy. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Was willst du?"

„Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht", zischte Malfoy und verengte die Augen. Dann bückte er sich und hob seine Schultasche auf, die zu seinen Füßen gelegen und die Harry bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Er zog ein dickes, offenbar uraltes und zerfleddertes Buch heraus. Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob es eins der Bücher war, die Malfoy aus der Verbotenen Abteilung _entliehen_ hatte oder ein anderes.

Malfoy drückte den Schinken dem überraschten Harry in die Arme.

„Ich hab keine Lust, dir _alles_ erklären zu müssen. Lies das und wenn du fertig bist, sag mir Bescheid." Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich soll – du willst, dass ich das _ganze_ Buch hier lese?" Malfoy legte die Stirn in Falten und sah Harry gespielt verwundert an.

„Aber hast du etwa geglaubt, ich würde dir jetzt alles vorbeten?" Er schnaubte amüsiert.

„Ich bin doch kein Priester, Potter."

„Aber, aber.." Harry fiel es noch immer schwer zu begreifen, was genau Malfoy von ihm verlangte.

„Was, wenn jemand das Buch sieht? Wenn mich jemand danach fragt? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn irgendwer denkt _ich_ hätte das Buch geklaut?!"

„Ist mir egal, wie du es machst, aber das Buch _wird_ niemand sehen und deshalb wird dich auch niemand danach fragen. Hast du das kapiert?" Harry merkte, dass Malfoy ungeduldig wurde.

Er sah ihn düster an. „Ich bin sicher, es wird niemandem auffallen, wenn ich jetzt mit dem Ding zurück in den Turm gehe und es dann zur Nachtlektüre auf meinen Schreibtisch lege."

Malfoy antwortete nicht.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt damit machen? Es mit zu Flitwick in den Unterricht nehmen? Vielleicht könnten wir den ein oder anderen Spruch dran ausprobieren, vielleicht singt es uns dann seinen Inhalt vor oder so."

„Dann lass es halt hier, um Himmels Willen!", stieß Malfoy genervt aus. Harry stockte. „Wie, hier? Soll ich es liegen lassen, damit es ein Erstkläss-" Malfoy schien endgültig die Geduld verloren zu haben. Mit dem Unterarm stieß er Harry fest gegen die Wand, sodass sein Kopf gegen den Rahmen eines sich daraufhin lauthals beschwerenden Portraits stieß.

„Stell dich nicht so verdammt blöd an, Potter, oder du wirst dir wünschen, der Dunkle Lord hätte dich schon in der ersten Klasse erledigt." Harry schluckte.

„Ich hab den Raum mit einem Passwort versehen. Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, das Buch in deinem Schlafsaal zu lesen ohne, dass es jemand mitbekommt, dann lies es hier." Malfoy warf einen kurzen Blick in beide Richtungen des Ganges, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie allein waren. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu Harry, den er noch immer mit einem Arm an die Wand presste.

„Das Passwort ist _Reinblüter_.", sagte er leise und mit einem fiesen, schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich hab mir gedacht, das könnte dir gefallen."

Harry unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, Malfoy ins Gesicht zu spucken, sondern stieß ihn nur von sich. „Du widerst mich an."

Sein Tonfall amüsierte Malfoy nur noch mehr. „Ich merke schon, das wird eine außerordentliche _erholsame_ Zusammenarbeit." Harrys Finger krallten sich zornig in den Ledereinband des alten Buches.

„Wenn du sonst keine Fragen mehr hast...?" Harry funkelte ihn böse an.

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. „Also dann." Er wandte sich um.

„Malfoy!"

Malfoy blickte zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich in den Turm komme", sagte Harry leise.

Ein Ausdruck von Überraschung verdrängte die Häme aus Malfoys Gesicht.

„Potter, Potter... Was _kannst_ du eigentlich?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und stieß Harry zur Seite, um direkt vor dem Eingang zum Astronomieturm zu stehen. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die Tür.

„_Dispergite magiam_", sagte er dieses Mal laut genug, damit Harry ihn verstehen konnte.

Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Äußerst nützlich, in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen." Malfoy lächelte. „Solltest du mal ausprobieren, Potter. Damit kann man die lustigsten Sachen anstellen."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er wissen wollte, wie Malfoy das gemeint hatte und machte sich mental die Notiz, diesen Spruch niemals an etwas anderem als Türen anzuwenden.

„Vergiss nicht, die Türen wieder zu verriegeln. Ich hoffe, so viel kann ich dir zutrauen..."

Mit einem letzten kalten Blick drehte Malfoy sich um. Erhobenen Hauptes, als könnte die Welt ihm nichts anhaben, schritt er den Korridor hinunter und verschwand hinter einer Abzweigung im nächsten Gang.

Unschlüssig blieb Harry einige Sekunden lang stehen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich trotz allem in einem gewöhnlich Korridor aufhielt und jeden Moment jemand vorbeikommen konnte, sodass er sich mit dem Buch in den Astronomieturm stahl und die Tür hinter sich wieder magisch verriegelte. An der Tür zu dem Raum, den sie schon am Abend zuvor für ihr Treffen genutzt hatten, hing nun ein Portrait, das Harry vorher nicht aufgefallen war.

Es zeigte einen alten, schrumpligen Mann mit zausem Bart und weinrotem Umhang, der ihn misstrauisch musterte. Er saß an einem Schreibtisch, der die besten Jahre schon hinter sich gehabt zu haben schien, und rechts von ihm brodelte in einem zerbeulten Kessel etwas vor sich hin.

„Passwort?", fragte er gedehnt und mit einem Tonfall, der nur erahnen ließ, wie sehr ihm diese offenbar neue Position zuwider war, als Harry auf das Portrait zugetreten war.

„Reinblüter", spieh Harry wohl ähnlich widerwillig. Die Tür öffnete sich und gewährte ihm damit den Zutritt zu dem Raum, in dem er vor gar nicht so vielen Stunden mit Malfoy einen Schwur gesprochen hatte.

Die Tür schlug von selbst hinter ihm zu. Zerstreut steuerte Harry auf den alten Tisch zu und legte das Buch dort ab. Er hatte weder die Zeit noch die Lust jetzt schon mit dem Lesen anzufangen.

Erschöpft – Harry war sich selbst nicht sicher wovon – sank er auf einen der zwei klapprigen Stühle. Sein Kopf schien plötzlich zu schwer für seinen Hals und mit einem dumpfen _tsunk_! ließ Harry ihn auf das Buch fallen. Seine Arme wanden sich wie beschützend um seinen Kopf.

Die ganze Verzweiflung der letzten Nacht kehrte mit einem geballten Schlag zu ihm zurück und er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Malfoy war ihm natürlich keine Hilfe, ganz im Gegenteil. Sein Verhalten machte es für Harry nur noch schwerer, sein Schicksal – das er sich selbst eingebrockt hatte – zu ertragen.

Er seufzte tief.

Harry wusste, dass er eigentlich aufstehen und zu Flitwicks Klassenraum gehen sollte, doch sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er aus Blei. Harry wollte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen, nie mehr. Nur sitzen bleiben und darauf warten, dass es von selbst vorbeiginge.

Natürlich wusste er, dass das niemals passieren würde.

- - - -

Fortsetzung folgt...

Vielen Dank für's Lesen :)


End file.
